Attack on Avengers
by Spartan036
Summary: A freak accident causes Eren and his fellow avengers along with his super-insane mercenary sister Mikasa with regenerative powers to be teleported to the SNK universe. There they meet themselves...
1. Assemble!

April 8, 2016.

The lights of New York lit the night as horns and yells of explicit language filled the air. A light passes by the buildings as crowds begin to cheer as it passes by, a figure in red and gold armor flies in between the buildings, it flies up towards the building labeled "Jaeger". The figure lands on the landing pad and raises both of its arms to the sides, mechanical arms take off the armor on the hands.

"Sir, agent Reiss would like to speak to you." the voice spoke on the coms. The arms remove the helmet to reveal its a boy with black hair.

"Cut her off the coms." he replied.

"I'm afraid she hacked the coms." the A.I. replied.

"Unpredictable bitch, first I find out she collects Captain America memorbillia then I find out she's part of anonymous." he sighed

"Mr Eren Jaeger." the blonde woman greeted. She wears a black blazer and a black skirt and has long hair.

"Ah yes, agent...Was Historia?" The blonde smiled warmly.

"No sir, its agent Christa Reiss. Agent of S.H-"

"I know that, what do you want?" Eren replied. Christa pulls out a document labeled with a capital A. Eren reads it.

"I thought I denied being part of it."

"Well, I'm afraid director Fury needs your assistance."

"What if I refuse?" Eren questioned while he pours some tequila in his glass. He turns to see Christa pulling out a SHIELD-issued hacking device.

"Do you want me to let your own escort you to the heli-carrier?"

Eren remembered that all the suits have some type of auto-pilot and telling by that hacking device, she can already hack all his suits.

"Jeez alright."

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr Jaeger. We'll contact you some other time." she generously said. She leaves the room.

"Y'know, selfish people like you are the reason humanity never progresses. How do yo sleep at ni-" the door closes. In the jet sits a pilots still wearing her helmet, there are two visor like pieces on each side of the head connected by a hinge. Christa enters from the back and sits on the co-pilot seat.

"So, did he say yes?" asked the pilot. She is tan-colored and has freckles and black hair.

"Yeah, we'll inform him next week about the situation. Lets head back to the heli-carrier." Christa puts on her microphone headset.

The pilot nods and her visors come together, letters begin to glow green and the text reads "Ymir"

The aircraft leaves the landing pad as Eren watches from the window. The billionaire cooks some steak and eggs as he reads the document.

"Sir, what does the document say?" questioned the A.I.

"Typical things, Loki maybe trying to get his tesseract back after the pounding he received when Christa hacked Ultron. Thank God Fubar forgot to install a firewall prior to his creation." He flips over the document and he stares at the document in complete horror.

"What is it sir?"

Eren doesn't respond.

"Sir?" the picture in the document shows a female figure wearing a a red suit, a kevlar vest with shotgun shells attached to it, two sword sheaths on her back, black hair and wearing a red scarf over her neck.

* * *

April 12, 2016.

"Hey Mikasa, its me the president of MTV. I saw your message/threat in the VMA 2013 awards about how MTV isn't in its roots and we decline your request about returning to it, we feel like it pleases the teenage crowd more. Also we don't negotiate with stupid, trigger-happy, rude, insane, slutty mercenaries like y-"

The phone gets shot into pieces. On the couch sitting is a woman who is heavily armed, Mikasa Ackerman. In her head, two voices are arguing.

_Seriously, what was the point of that?__  
_

**It was to get MTV back to their senses!**

_I know but we could've just sent a letter or complaint!_

"Oh come on, by MTV is filled with swaggots and hipsters. I'm quite sure they wouldn't listen us." Mikasa replied.

_By paralyzing Miley Cyrus!? _

"Haaa! I wanted her to stop twerking but she didn't listen. Also she said that more young people look up to her than me." The mercenary remembered when she snuck inside the VMA's dressed like a celebrity. The moment she got on stage and started acting stupid was the most traumatizing moment in her life! So Mikasa got on the stage and broke two of Miley's legs.

"But I was teaching a lesson! Lesson number onnneee..."

**Its to tell kids that twerking is for jerks! **

_Oh God, your stealing from the manderin._

"Twerking...There's no such thing..." Mikasa gets off her couch and looks around her apartment. Sitting against the wall is her dog, Ellie, she kneels in front of her dog and pets it.

"Who's a good girl?" the dog responds by licking her in the face. The dog whimpers for the beer placed on the table nearby, Mikasa responds by grabbing the beer and pouring it in the bowl.

"Time for some hooch, hooch for the pooch!"

"Now just sit there peacefully and I won't have to shoot you." The woman gets up and opens the window blinds.

"Needs some light in here!" the window opens to reveal that she's living in Germany. The mercenary takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Sounds like a good day to-" she hears screams of civilians in the nearby museum.

* * *

April 10, 2016. Earlier to event.

Eren sat on the chair in the local bar he always visited, parked outside is his mark 47 suit in the parking lot. He sips down his corona beer.

"Eren!" he turns to see his best friend and loyal body guard, Armin Arlert. The blonde boy sits next to him, following alongside him is Levi aka war machine aka iron patriot.

"Sup guys!" he greets the two of them. The TV screen shows a news clip of the president talking.

"I introduce to you, Corporal Levi also now known as Iron Patriot." Levi enters the scene donning a similar suit to Eren's except in red, white and blue and armed with a minigun on his right shoulder and a missile launcher on his left.

"Seriously, Iron Patriot?" Eren began to along alongside Armin.

"They needed something less threatening so it won't scare the public." replied Levi as he stops drinking his beer.

"That name belongs to Reiner." Armin mockingly laughed.

"Speaking Reiner, hows the old warhorse doing?" Levi asked.

"Good, still doesn't know how to use a computer."

"Pfft, I always see him in the gym." The three turn to see Doctor Bertholdt Fubar aka Ant man.

"Fubar!" Levi greeted.

"Its pronounced as Hoover." The tall scientist corrected.

"So Jaeger, what the assignment from SHIELD?" he asked.

"Loki is trying to get the tesseract back after the pounding he got from a hacked Ultron."

Fubar laughed.

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope" Eren replied as he sips his beer.

* * *

April 12, 2016.

"Agent Braus and agent Reiss please report to director Fury on the deck."

Sasha Braus lowers her bow after she got a bulls eye on a target. She holsters it over her shoulder and goes out to the hallway, joining by her side is Christa. The door slides open to reveal director Nick Fury waiting for them.

"We just intercepted Loki's location in Germany, he is stealing some type of components for a bomb." Fury stated.

"I thought he was trying to get the tesseract back..." replied Sasha.

"His intentions for the parts are unknown at the minute." Fury said. Next to him is his new number two and replacement of Maria Hill: Agent Petra Ral.

"You'll be joined by Fubar, Jaeger, and Levi." Petra stated.

"How about Hanji?"

"She's unavailable at the moment alongside Reiner, something that had to with an investigation about some experiment called the 'winter soldier'"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Christa replied as she readies her gun that was forged from the destroyer that Thor fought.

"Lets kick some Asgardian ass!"

The two agents go to the heli-pad and meet Ymir there. They get inside and ready their seat belts.

"Germany?"

"Yep." Ymir nods in response and the jet/VTOL takes off.

* * *

Loki looks at his brainwashed scientists as they build a new tesseract, this time it's a bomb variant and can be used as an inter-dimensional grenade. But he has to find the proper test subjects...The citizens of Germany.

As the citizens kneel before Loki, he unpins the tesseract grenade, unlike a normal grenade, its count down is two minutes.

"Tests have always been in man-"

"Booooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rgrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggggggggggggggg!" blared the voice.

Loki turns to see Mikasa approaching towards him holding a megaphone. The mercenary pulls out her twin katana's and points them at Loki.

"Hey Loki! Long time no see, we never hang out as much we do now. Was it because of the one night stand we had?" Loki smiles in response.

"I have plans, don't tell me you became a hero." The Asgardian mocked.

"Nope, still a merc. I could see your terrorizing these people." she observed the terrified crowd.

"Yes, why state the obvious?"

A moment silence falls between the two psycho's.

"Because I'm the only one that terrorizes them." The crowd begins to talk in an agreeing tone. After all, getting taken hostage by Mikasa is the equivalent to being invited to a wild party. The mercenary lunges towards Loki, he responds by tilting his staff sideways as Mikasa tries to slices him, Mikasa swings her katana to the right only for Loki to duck down and trip her using his staff, the mercenary dodges the attack by rolling to the right.

The two begin to circle around each other, Mikasa twirls both of her swords in intimidation. The two clash against each other, Mikasa blocks two blows with her katana, Loki swings his spears at her head only for her to duck down. She slides underneath him and kicks him down to the ground from the back.

"Had enough?"

"No..." Loki responds by punching Mikasa in the nose. The mercenary covers her regenerating nose and Loki taps her on the ass. The embarrassed merc kicks him in the face.

"Okay, you could look but not touch!" a SHIELD VTOL uses a spotlight on them.

"Loki and Miksasa Ackerman we have you surrounded!" blared agent Reiss, on the side of VTOL taking position is Sasha and Berholdt.

"Or what!?" she hears shoot to thrill in a distance and see's two figures flying towards them.


	2. Terror in Trost!

The figures fire a repulser blast at Loki. The mercenary stares down at him in victory, she knew her childhood friend/ex-drinking buddy/roommate since childhood would come to the rescue, now she's going to endure all the blabber about getting help and saying that he could fix her. She guesses the words Eren is going to say in her head.

"Hey, ten bucks that he'll say I found a cure." she grinned maniacally.

_Or he'll make another heartfelt plea for you to come back, its always like that._

"Heh, maybe its going to be like...Ahem!" she deepens her voice.

"I know the Mikasa Ackerman I know is still in there! Hahaha!"

_That's a little...Dark, even for you._

**Oh come on, dark humor is always the best humor! **

_Yeah, but again, a little dark. _

Eren and Levi land in front of her. The Eren points his repluser blaster at Mikasa while Levi aims his minigun at Loki, Eren's mask flips on to reveal his face. Mikasa gives him the puppy eyes causing the billionaire to facepalm.

"Look Mikasa-" he pauses for a moment, he remembers the times he tried to get her back. The ultron incident, battle of New York, massacre of Genosha, when zombiefied versions of their predecessors attack from another dimensions and almost got him killed, the civil war that involved the registration act (She didn't want to take any sides so did Eren along with many others) and the mandrian incident. He can't keep this up forever, he can't treat her like a poor and confused animal anymore nor a person who needed help. Mikasa was gone, therefore, she's a criminal and must be treated as one.

"Lemme guess, you can fix me, I found a cure, I know your sti-"

"No!" Eren interrupted furiously. Mikasa froze in shock, Eren pulls out the handcuffs.

"Your a criminal now. Not Mikasa." he slams the cuff on her wrists. The voices in her head begin to turn muffled, telling by the sounds, they were telling her to lash against him. She shakes her head furiously and Eren gently pushes her to the jet.

Loki pulls out a smoke bomb from his pouch.

"Drop it!" warned Levi.

"If you insist." Loki drops the smoke bomb and escapes.

"Dammit!" sweared Levi.

The two escort Mikasa to the jet as the civilian look on. The ride is silent, giving a sense of dread for the avengers and their prisoner. Eren enabled the sound-proof barrier for the mercenary knowing that she would start talking again about floating babies or taco's. Mikasa looks down on the ground. The girl always knew it would end like this, some day the enduring will end and he's just going to treat her like a criminal now, even though she knew it was going to end...She didn't know it was painful. She notices drops on the floor.

"Are these...Coming from me?" she only remembered the day she cried was during the experiment.

_Please don't cry, it wasn't your fault. _

**Wait, I know how to cheer you up! Taco's! **

She sits upright and looks at the window. She'll be sent to that mini-prison made by that Pym guy, the mercenary notices an itch in her butt. She scratches it only to reveal its not an itch...Its a tesseract bomb!

Mikasa bangs on the glass causing Eren to turn towards her.

_She must be bored_ he mentally sighed. Levi shrugs alongside Bertholdt and Sasha. Mikasa shakes her head, she slams her arm repeatedly on the glass causing blood to splatter everywhere. The merc tries to write letters on the glass only to misspell the entire sentence to the point where it looks like it reads "I have a chimichunga in my ass."

"Fuck it" she hissed. She gets up and breaks off her leg. The merc removes the bomb on her rear and holds it tight, she then places her foot on the ledges of the door to open it, the door opens.

"We have a prisoner escape!" warned Sasha.

"Don't you dare!" Eren grabs her by the arm. Mikasa shakes her head.

"I have a bomb! Loki planted a bomb on me!" Mikasa throws the tesseract bomb out. The bomb explodes into a portal.

"Everyone brace!" warned Ymir. The door slowly closes as Mikasa reattaches her leg back on.

"Okay, turn...Ah ha!" her leg snaps back together. The portal sucks the jet in, the jet travels in a dangerous speed. They reach to the end of the portal and it reveals a large wall with a hole on it, another wall is seen this time covering the two walls in the middle.

"Are we in China?" questioned Sasha. The thoughts of food flowed in her brain and she starts drooling at the thought of them being in China, they are interrupted when Christa slaps her in the back of her head. Berholdt looks at the closing portal, and comes up with a conclusion.

"Telling by what just happened, this isn't time travel." the scientist observed

Ymir turn to him and raises an eyebrow underneath her visors. The rest of the avengers look at Bertholdt.

"Hello, Earth to Hoover. There's medieval shit around us, how can you say we didn't time travel." Eren mocked

"Well, telling by the tesseract bomb, it must've served a similar purpose like the one from New York causing us to teleport into another dimension."

The jet flies over the wall, revealing destroyed buildings and dead civilians. Ymir's HUD marks a an unidentified large moving object walking amongst other object, the crosshairs turn green for observation. A percent meter appears next to it and reaches to one hundred percent and the crosshair turns red for hostile.

* * *

"Sir, did you see that!?"

"A portal!"

(SNK) Eren looks at the sky as the portal closes. He carefully observes the jet while his squad and the other soldiers look in awe some in fear.

"What do you think it is?" asks Mina.

"Forget about it! Were defending Trost!" His squad nods in agreement and head off to the Trost district to fight the titans.

"To battle!"

* * *

The avengers look at the massive beings. They look human but their deformed and almost look like something off a creepy picture, they witness one eating a woman.

"We can't just stand here and watch, they need to help!" Ymir warned. (Marvel) Eren nods in agreement along side Levi, Sasha, and Bertholdt. Bertholdt shrinks and gets on Levi's shoulder, his helmet flips down and the visors glow red while Eren's does the same except his visors glow green. The three fly out fly out of the jet.

"Wait, what about me!?" asks (Marvel) Sasha. (Marvel) Eren turns to her while floating.

"Just watch Mikasa!" (Marvel) Sasha sighs and shrugs.

"Hey Jaeger, your not the only one who flies!" Eren, Sash, Levi, and Bertholdt turn to Ymir. She flicks on the auto pilot switch and removes her helmet and gives it to Christa.

"You know how to pilot this thing?"

"You don't remember the zombie incident?" Christa replies. Ymir chuckles at the memory, Christa is one hell of a pilot. The agent puts on the helmet and a text glowing green appears on the visor reading 'Christa'

"Um, what do you think your doing?" (Marvel) Eren asks. Ymir grins and puts on a pair of shades, the optics glow red and text begin to appear, she jumps out of the jet. Ymir then spreads her arms out and metal feathers begin to grow from them.

"Well then, that escalated quickly." (Marvel) Eren shrugs. Three fly dive towards the city, Bertholdt looks at the titans carefully.

"Time to go big!" he jumps off of Levi's should and grows to six hundred meters tall. He lands on the ground and raises both of arms and his hands turn into fists. (Marvel) Eren and (Marvel) Levi hover alongside the colossal man.

"Tch, show off. Wonder if it compensates for something..." (Marvel) Levi mocked.

"Ha! That's what she said!" (Marvel) Eren replies.

* * *

Mina wakes up and turns to see the kawaii titan looking at her. She raises both her swords but the titan grabs ahold of her, Mina struggles to get off but fails. She hears a loud whistle and she turns.

(Marvel) Ymir flies towards the kawaii titan and crosses both of her arms causing one of the metal feathers to fly towards the beast, hitting its eyes and its hands causing it to drop the soldier. (Marvel) Ymir flies pass by the incapacitated titan and flies up, the titan covers its eyes in pain. She then cross her arms again but this time the metal feather hit the titan in the lower back part of the neck, killing it instantly, Ymir uses her wings and slices the titans head. Its headless body drops dead on the ground with its victorious opponent standing on it. Mina stares in awe at her wings as (Marvel) Ymir makes a call to (Marvel) Eren.

"Eren, I found some local military."

Ymir nods in response.

" I already hit them there. Guess I got lucky then, Ymir out."

(Marvel) Ymir turns to Mina and looks at her.

"T-Thank you." Ymir smiles warmly at the response and begins to leave.

"Y-Ymir! Where did you-"

"Don't call me Ymir, call me falcon." she spreads her arms again and flies off.

* * *

"I know that, by the way they told me about their weakness, its in the lower part of their neck."

(Marvel) Eren nods and chuckles.

"Alright, be careful."

"Hey, I got two guys on me!" (Marvel) Levi fires his minigun at the titan's face while another tries to grab him but he dodges the swipe and fires a rocket at its eyes.

"Aim of the bottom part of their neck!" warned (Marvel) Eren. (Marvel) Levi nods and does a summer salt after the titan tries to swipe him again. He flies underneath them and fires at the lower part in its back neck. He fires his minigun and repulsor blast at the same time, destroying the titan. Another titan raises his foot and tries to stomp on him but Levi does a barrel roll and flies up, he fires hit rockets at the titans face and flies through the hole in its head. Levi grabs on to its weak point and treas it off.

Another titan runs towards Levi but Bertholdt punches it in the face before it could grab him.

"Thanks man!"

"You owe me a drink!"

The titan gets up only for the avengers to grow in colossal size a kick it, sending it flying.

"Thank you." (SNK) Armin thanked in relief. The mask of (Marvel) Eren flips up to reveal his face and the recruit stood in shock.

"Y-Your dead!"

"Just to let you know, I'm not your Eren." the billionaire advised while Levi lands and Bertholdt shrinks down to normal size behind him. Armin nods in response and the three leave. (Marvel) Eren's communicator goes off.

"We got a problem."

* * *

A titan chases the jet as (Marvel) Sasha fires another arrow at it. So far its unrelenting and doesn't tire, (Marvel) Mikasa looks at the beast and raises both of her cuffed arms.

"Hey fella, how about you stop attacking us and I'll let you be my pet! Its once in a life time offer." The titan tries to bit off her arms but misses.

"I don't think it wants to be your pet! I think a dog or cat is much better!" replied (Marvel) Sasha as she loads another arrow.

"I could help y'know~"

"Na-uh, your gonna try to kill me!" Mikasa puts her foot on the connectors of the handcuffs. She begins to get it off her, her hand feels like its getting separated from its skin. Her hands slip away from the cuffs leaving only a mass of skin and flesh on it, the mercenary looks at her hands, its pretty much just a bloody skeletal hand with little flesh and a circulatory system which is a good thing since she could still move them.

"Cool, I'm like wolverine!"

"What the-" (Marvel) Mikasa fires her dual pistols at the beast.

"This isn't working!" yelled Christa.

"Wait, I got a genious idea! Take not I spelt genius wrong and misspelled note, that means I have an awesome ideaz!" she teleports to the titans face and stabs it in the eyes with her katana's. The titan roars in pain and she teleports to its back, she then pulls out an attack on titan manga from her satchel.

"Okay, okay, where is it." she flips to various pages.

"Ah-ha! Aim for lower part of neck!" The mercenary aims her gun at it and fires, as the titan begins to fall, (Marvel) Sasha fires another bow round, this time a grapple one.

"Don't need it!" she runs on top of the falling behemouth towards the jet.

_Wait Mikasa, think about it for a moment and-_

She jumps off.

"I'M FLYING!" (Marvel) Mikasa yelled while hallucinating a bunch of camera flashes in the background as she gets near the entrance of the jet.

_We can't fly you moron!_

"Well its good to have dreams!"

_Dreams yes, but delusions?_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she falls to the ground face first causing blood and brain matter to fly everywhere.

"We got a problem."

(Marvel) Mikasa gets up while she scratches whats left of her brain and head as they begin to regenerate. As her head regenerates, it gives off a smoke similar to the titans alongside her hands skinned hands which the skin is starting to regrow.

"I'm a...I'm a...I'm allllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she raises both her arms to the sky and falls on her knees. She begins to her victory dance.

"Music please!" Party rock?

"Yep!"

She puts on a pair of shades. The mercenary extends her left foot and takes her right foot back then begins to slide both of them. The mercenary does a side kick and makes another to the left and combines both of the moves while transitioning. A massive titan foot then crushes her.

"Ow..."

Um, this is gonna going to get painful, cause I think it hears the music.

"Son of a-"

That's what you get for jinxing it. The female titan begins to shuffle with the mercenary still underneath its foot with her screams muffled.

**So, how would (SNK) Mikasa react to poolkasa? Just to let you know, Christa is Coulson not black widow.  
**


	3. I'm alright!

After the female titan was done shuffling, Mikasa crawls forward to safety. It will take awhile til her back regenerates, she gets up only to for her to be hunched and begins to limp on the side of the wall. The sky begins to turn gray.

"Oh shit, I forgot to bring my limited edition deadpool umbrella!" she starts walking upright as her back regenerates. So far, there is no civilians or a taco truck. She see's a stand which was already cleared out.

"Oh come on, can you just add a taco truck?"

I can't do that, it is beyond my powers as the author. Mikasa sighs in response, she hears screaming nearby and teleports to see a group of civilians running from a titan.

"Hey can you make it a group of orphans, kittens and mothers running instead? Its make me look heroic!" Nope.

"Okay, save the stupid civilians with..." she notices others joining the battle. Among them...is Her!

"Me..." Put away the script please. She sighs and throws it away causing it fly and hit (SNK) Ymir in the distance. She teleports to the nearby building and runs alongside her counterpart. The counterpart turns and her eyes turn wide causing (Marvel) Mikasa to wave at her.

"Who are you?"

"I am you! By the way I love that outfit, jacket and the pants, it shows off your ass and that's good! Least I'm hot even in another dimension!" She gets on to the building (SNK) Mikasa is standing on.

"I am confused..." the emotionless scouting legion replied. The two counterparts spot the running titan.

"We'll talk later, we need to take down that titan!" (Marvel) Mikasa nods in response and pulls out both of her katana's and twirls them both.

"Do you have a 3DM?"

"Nope, don't know what the hell it is nor I do not wish to know!"

(SNK) Mikasa raises her eyebrow at the mercenary. She wondered if this is some hallucination or like one of those angels that take human form from her mothers stories. She turns to see that her counter-part is gone, she shrugs and runs towards the titan.

Meanwhile on the ground, a group of civilians yell at the trader who blocking the path to the exit.

"Don't you have any idea what kind of situation we're in!?" the man yells as he gets out of the crowd

"Of course, that's why I'm doing this! You guys should help too if you want to be saved!" the trader replies.

"Fuck you!" yelled the crowd.

"Your suppose to let the people in first!"

"They'll eat us all." Another man shoves a soldier towards him

"Do your damn job soldier! Arrest these guys!"

"But..." the soldier replies.

"Just try it boy..." the trader angrily growls.

"I'm the boss of the trade federation! Who do you-" a clap is heard in the distance. The people turn to see (Marvel) Mikasa eating a brownie stolen from the cart.

"Did I mention these brownie's are phenomenal!" she continues eating it.

"And who do you think you are!?"

"Just a person who noticed your acting like a dick. Just let the good people in and there won't be any problems." she swallows her food and gives a sigh of relief.

"Look here, I'll reward you with great fortun-" She throws the brownie at his face.

"Okay tubba-wub, I accept USD not whatever you have." The titan runs from behind the crowd with (SNK) Mikasa in hot pursuit. (Marvel) Mikasa pulls out a rocket launcher from her satchel as the crowd looks in complete awe, she fires it towards the titan and incapicitating in the process. (SNK) Mikasa fires her hook at the its weak point and raises her swords then spins, slashing its weakpoint. The titan falls dead on the ground.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Just minding our business, I need a little help on this guy."

(SNK) Mikasa froze in shock, she points her sword at the North.

"My comrades are dying as we speak. The noncombatant haven't evacuated yet, so their fighting the Eotenas and dying."

"That's only natural!"

(Marvel) Mikasa glares at him.

"Woah buddy, watch your mouth bro."

The trader shrugs off the statement.

"Its your duty to offer up your hearts, to protect us and our wealth!"

"Don't get all high and mighty just because you parasites have finally emerged from 100 hundred years of uselessness!"

"Ohhhhhhh, he sayz yo m-nevermind."

(SNK) Mikasa's eyes darken and she gets off from the dead titan.

"If you think it's only natural that people die for others." (Marvel) Mikasa walks alongside her. (SNK) Mikasa readies her swords while (Marvel) Mikasa switches to dual shotguns from her satchels.

"Guess you are like me, every situation were in always turns hairy."

"Then I'm sure you'll understand."

(Marvel) Mikasa could tell that she's ignoring her.

"Sometimes, sacrificing one precious life can save many others."

The traders two bodyguards, (Marvel) Mikasa approaches them and aims both her shotguns.

"I'll do the dirty work, after all..." she turns towards her counterpart.

"I'm the merc with the mouth." she smiles with her teeth shining.

The two run towards the mercenary only for the one on the right to be shot in the face and have his upper part of the head to be blown off. The other gets too close and is punched in the face.

"W-Who are you guys?"

"I don't know her, but you better move out of the way before she blows your brains off." (SNK) Mikasa advised. The trader nods and the carrigages move out of the of the entrance.

"Thank you Ms soldier and her sister!" The two Mikasa's turn towards her. (SNK) Mikasa places her right hand on her heart and places her left in her back, she bows to the girl. (Marvel) Mikasa looks at her and remembers what it feels like to be a hero like Eren, she smiles warmly and nods to her.

The two begin to leave the scene.

"Hey Mikasa." her counterpart turns to her. The mercenary looks up to the sky.

"Y'know whats better than one Mikasa?"

(SNK) Mikasa shakes her head.

"Two fucking Mikasa's! Knucks!" her hand turns into a fist and points it at her. The soldier tilts her head in confusion and curiousity but she realizes what she means, to her it's almost alien but she assumes that its a custom to her world. She bumps fists with her counterpart, the clouds begin to separate and reveals that the sun is wanning down.

(Marvel) Mikasa looks up to see the jet heading towards town square.

"Wanna follow it?"

(SNK) Mikasa nods and the two run towards town square.

* * *

"All avengers, regroup at town square we're almost done here!" (Marvel) Eren warned as he flies through a bunch of building, (Marvel) Levi fires another missile at a titan and saves a young woman that it was going to eat. Meanwhile Ymir flies underneath a group of titans and rises and slashes them in their weakpoint. Bertholdt on the other hand throws a titan over the wall and kicks another one, sending it flying.

(Marvel) Eren fires his repluser blast at a titans face, flying through the hole. Meanwhile Berthold encounters another titan with messy black hair...Killing another titan.

The titan roars at him.

"Wait, we help. We want to help." The titan growls at him.

"If want to help...Then help!" the titan replied. (Marvel) Berthold nods to him.

"You follow." the scientist makes a hand language corresponding to what he is saying. The titan growls in agreement and follows him, as (Marvel) Berthold turns, he see's (SNK) Petra,(SNK) Levi, (SNK) Auroro, and (SNK) Hanji looking in awe.

"That must be an abnormal class! Just look at it, it must be like the neanderthal of the titans! It wears cloths!"

"It also might not be a titan." the squad jumps and turns to see (Marvel) Bertholdt alongside his new found friend.

"Call me Ant-man and I am not definitely a titan." He shrinks down to the ground and see's (Marvel) Eren, (Marvel) Levi, (Marvel) Ymir, and (Marvel) Christa alongside (Marvel) Sash in the jet heading towards them.

The avengers look in shock at the ally titan.

"Don't worry he's a friend."

"A friend? Well I could see some of them can think or deceive." replied (Marvel) Eren observed while hovering.

"What happened to Mikasa?" (Marvel) Levi's mask flips on causing his counterpart to raises an eyebrow alongside his team.

"Sir, I didn't know you have a twin!"

More titans are seen in the distance and the group forms a circle, (Marvel) Bertholdt grows into 600 meters while their new found titan friend roars, (Marvel) Eren lands on the ground alongside (Marvel) Levi and Ymir do the same, (Marvel) Levi spins his miniguns while (Marvel) Ymir spreads her metal wings, Sasha loads another arrow and (Marvel) Christa loads her "Coulson's revenge" weapon alongside a sawed off double barrel shotgun.

The group face the titans, they notice two Mikasa's are heading towards them.

"Guys, you will never believe-" she is cuffed by (Marvel) Sasha.

"No." Sasha turns to (Marvel) Eren. She releases the cuffs.

"Okay, Berti and his new friend will have to use that piece of debris to clog the wall!" the two giants nod in agreement.

Sasha, provide overwatch and Christa use that weapon to give us supporting fire"

"Alright, but I don't know what the hell this thing does, its a prototype."

The group spots a large group of soldiers running towards them.

"That's her, that's the falcon! She saved my life!" Mina pointed.

"Hey look, Ymir just got a cult following." (Marvel) Eren mocked.

"Anyway...Mikasa?" (SNK) Mikasa turns to him.

"Not that Mikasa."

"Hmph." (Marvel) Mikasa pouted.

"You could leave if you want to. I mean there is no payment and-" he is interrupted by the hug he gets from (Marvel) Mikasa, he smiles warmly and hugs back.

"You could take that as a yes!" she draws both her swords.

"Well then, for Mikasa...Katanarama."

"Back away slowly guys, this is going to get epic, like DBZ epic." she yells causing a red aura to surround her.

The mercenary flies up and uses her sword as propellers, they slice off two titan's heads.

"Katanarama..."

She is about to strike both of the titans, she then pulls out two of her pistols and spins around while firing them.

"Chimichunga!" The titans fall dead. Another titan tries to grab her but (Marvel) Mikasa fires a grappling hook at its face, she raises her legs and spin kicks the titan.

"Shoryukon!"

"This is going to be one hell of a battle."

**Does anyone agree in what Poolkasa said about two Mikasa's? Also what do you guys think about a spinoff/prequel story for Poolkasa and Eren?  
**


	4. Victory and shattered memories

**Just to let you know, I have added a one-shot for (Marvel) Historia. Hope you enjoy it! Along with the story! **

Funny thing that happened along the way to Jaeger towers.

"Yes Ymir, I overided the security systems, I'll be there on my way...Just park already." The taxi stops in front of a store and Historia gets out of the drivers seat. She walks towards the door, the agent nods to the woman reading her magazine on the counter, Historia then walks to the snack section and kneels to see the snacks.

Her most difficult choice in her life has come, a powdered doughnut or a chocolate one. She picks the two up and looks at both of them, Historia knew she was on a strict diet so she must pick one. Historia hears two shotguns cocking, she looks up to see the mirror, it shows two men wielding shotguns and pointing them at the woman. The first has a standard one while the other has a sawed off double barreled one.

"Hands up!" the man yelled.

"Who's car is that outside!? Is there anyone in here!?" The second man yelled too.

"I believe that's mine." Historia replied, the second man turns and aims his shotgun at her.

"Give us the key!" She tosses her car keys at him.

"Now put the cash in the bag, we'll need cigarrets with-"

"Excuse me! I also have this gun, don't wanna make you guys worry." She lifts her pistol with her first finger and thumb.

"Put it down!"

"Its okay, I don't want any trouble."

"Throw the pistol over here." the man with the standard shotgun commanded.

"I'd try to throw it but I don't want to risk the gun going off. Think I could slide it over?" The agent replied.

The two men look at each other. The second man tightens the grip of his weapon.

"Slide it over to my partner. Don't try anything funny!"

"Okay, I'm just gonna forward to this aisle." she walks to the side.

"And here I will slide it over to you." She kneels down and slides the gun towards him. The robber picks it up, Historia grabs a bag of flour and throws it at the second robber holding the standard shotgun. His partner lifts his head up only to see Historia running towards him, she places her foot on the holding stand and jumps. The agent's foot collides against's double barreled shotgun causing it to fire.

She grabs it and smacks the other robber in the face, knocking him out, his partner gets up only to for his chin to get destroyed as Historia lifts the gun. The woman freezes as Historia picks up the bag and the other shotgun. She places them on the counter.

"Should I tell the police?"

"Tell them anything, and also~" she places her two doughnuts and her money.

"Have a good day."

She leaves the store but comes back. The agent picks up the sawed off double barreled shotgun then leaves the store again. She places her new found weapon in the back of her trunk alongside with a weapon her old mentor gave to her: Coulson's revenge.

* * *

(Marvel) Eren flies underneath a titan and uses his laser beams to slice its legs, the titan falls to the ground and is finished off by (Marvel) Sasha who is taking position on top of the wall. Another titan tries to grab (Marvel) Eren but he dodges it and fires his unibeam at its weakpoint, tearing its head apart alongside its body. The avenger flies and fires more repluser blasts at the titans.

Meanwhile (SNK) Mikasa and (Marvel) Mikasa fend off two titans, (SNK) Mikasa fires a hook towards its face and pulls it. The titan falls slams its face, (SNK) Mikasa jumps on the base of its neck and slices it, another titan opens its mouth but (Marvel) Mikasa teleports in front of it and stabs her katana's in its eyes. The titan groans in pain while still retaining its smug face, (Marvel) Mikasa teleports to its back, she spins her two katana's and begins to fall to the titans weak point, the katana's slash through it, decapitating it in the process.

Two more titans appear, a light bulb appears on the side of (Marvel) Mikasa's head but flickers. She pulls out her dual shotguns and begins to fire while (SNK) Mikasa stabs another blade at another titans weak point. The titan falls and (SNK) Mikasa does a back flip and lands on feet. She tries to find another blade but she already ran out.

"Need one?" (SNK) Mikasa turns to her counterpart, (Marvel) Mikasa tosses a shotgun towards her and she catches it.

"B-But, I don't think I-"

"Nope! No buts! Now enjoy your gun!" she fires her shotgun at more titans. (SNK) Mikasa shrugs and fires her shotgun alongside her counterpart. Another titan gets up after (Marvel) Mikasa fired a shotgun round to its face but (Marvel) Historia fires her weapon at it, the heat seers through the skin causing the whole body to burn up.

"Huh, so that's what it does." as she looks down on her kill

She feels a breeze of air pass by her. The agent looks in front to see (Marvel) Ymir fly through a group of titans, she spins while flying causing the metallic feather to fly towards the beasts. They stab through the beasts body, she flies low and the titans begin to surround her, she spins and ascends. Her wings slice off all the titans heads off.

(Marvel) Levi looks up to see the pilot flying up to the sky.

"Pfft, show off right?" he nudges his counterpart. (SNK) Levi ignores him.

"Okay, we need to find some higher ground, you go up there." (Marvel) Levi orders.

"No, this is the kill box. Were on the ground, a titan will pick you up and-" A stomp of a titan foot interrupts his statement. More titans appear, the counterparts go back to back. (Marvel) Levi's mask flips off, covering his face as his optics glow red. (SNK) Levi pulls out his swords while his alternate self's machine guns begin to spin.

The first titan runs towards him, (Marvel) Levi rolls to the side causing the titan to crash into a building. He flies up and fires his minigun at its back, while (SNK) Levi fires a hook at another building. He spots another titan and fires his hook at its back, he runs up to its weakpoint and slashes it.

As the titan begins to fall, (SNK) Levi runs up and flips off its head. He spots another titan approaching (Marvel) Levi and fires another round, he slashes its weak point. The beast falls and (SNK) Levi lands.

"Thank man!"

"Hmph, don't be too-" Unknowingly, a titan slowly rises after being knocked out by the cannons. It opens its mouth at (SNK) Levi. (Marvel) Levi flies in front of it and is swallowed.

The titan begins to choke on something. Suddenly, two lasers come out of its throat, the lasers begin to move up towards its head. The titan's head explodes as (Marvel) Levi flies out safely.

"You were saying?" (Marvel) Levi taunted.

Meanwhile, (Marvel) Bertholdt and his titan friend pick up the boulder and walks towards the wall. Since the sun is wanning, he can only shift to only 15m. He punches any titan that gets in their way, the scientist lifts another titan and throws it at the others.

"Maybe..." He turns on the button on his helmet and activates his hyper sonic attack. The waves disorient the titans except for his ally, as he gets closer to the hole in the wall. A deviant class titan jumps on him and begins to bite off his back, (Marvel) Bertholdt punches off the titan and helps him with the boulder. More titans run towards them only for them to be slaughtered in a mixture of rockets and unibeam rounds.

"I love you rocket launcher~" (Marvel) Mikasa hugs her heavily modified M202 grim reaper rocket launcher tightly. It sports a black and red finish.

"Hey, don't I get any compliments?"

"Yeah Eren, stop relying on unibeams." (Marvel) Mikasa replied. (Marvel) Eren sighs.

The two place the boulder in front of the hole.

"We...We did it..." (SNK) Mikasa alongside Rico and Mina looked on the already now safe city. They spot the last titan fall to the ground as (Marvel) Sasha, (Marvel) Historia, and (Marvel) Levi take it down with a mixture of their fire power.

"Humanities first victory against the titans...No one died in vain..." Rico is now on the verge of tears. She wipes them off and pulls out her flare gun and fires it. The smoke is green.

The titan ally roars in pain and falls down to the ground.

"What the-Are you okay!?" (Marvel) Berthold kneels to check his pulse. Suddenly, a squishing sound is heard. A figure gets up from the titans back, it is (SNK) Eren.

"Eren!" (SNK) Mikasa yelled as she runs towards him. She embraces her step-brother and hears his heart beat.

"Well I'll be. Guess I'm organic man, right Mikasa? Mikasa?" (Marvel) Eren turns to her. The mercenary stands frozen in shock.

"Mikasa?" Ringing is heard in her ears and she begins to scream. Memories begin to flow into her head.

"Mikasa! I need some help over here!" She falls to the floor dazed.

* * *

_"Mikasa you don't have to do this!" There stands a figure wearing a worn out jacket pointing a pistol against general "Thunderbolt" Ross's head. Eren aims his repulsor's at her. _

_"Eren...I forgive you for not saving me...But why...Why in Gods Earth is he still alive!?" Mikasa pushes the barrel closer._

_"Because-" _

_"Because you thought I was dead!? Because the experiment turned me rabid!?" Mikasa gripped the gun tightly. _

_"Look, we can help you, just put down the-"_

_"No!" _

_"So you think killing him would make this right again!? That it would cure you!? Please Mikasa..." _

_Mikasa falls silent. _

_"He used me...He tried to make something to stop Marco if he turns green again then threw me out like garbage once I didn't comply..." _

_"Mikasa, there's always a second chance, just put down the gun." _

_"I'm doing this because...Because...Because...He took me away from you." _

_"I know what Ross did. But this isn't the way." _

_"Oh yeah!? If it had been you who he used as an experiment, if it had been you who was thrown out like a piece of trash and if it had been you who's life turn upside down, I would have done nothing to search for this mutant-hating piece of filth and send him off to hell!"_

* * *

(Marvel) Mikasa wakes up and see's an army looking at her and the avengers.

"Just to let you know, I didn't have sex with the general's daughter."


	5. That escalated quickly

(Marvel) Mikasa gets up and observes an entire army pointing weapons and cannons. Beside her is an unconscious (SNK) Eren along with (SNK) Armin and (SNK) Mikasa. The avengers are cornered by the massive forces, they have advance technology but don't wanna hurt anymore people.

"Strike a pose!" (Marvel) Mikasa pulls out two of her swords, the right sword is held the right way while the left is held inverted, almost like a combat knife.

The avengers look at her with the fucking idiot face, they shrug her off as a sniper team scowls at them. Kitts Verman raises his sword while other troops ready the cannons

"I'll ask you once more!" (Marvel) Eren readies his replusor blasters while (Marvel) Levi's miniguns begin to spin.

"What are you people!?"

"Were the avengers! I'm Eren, that's Bertholdt, Levi, Historia, Ymir, Levi and our prisoner/criminal/drinking/childhood friend/mercenary with regenerative powers Mikasa!" (Marvel) Eren explained.

"We could help you guys!" (Marvel) Historia calmly pleaded while lowering her double barreled shotgun. She rarely lost her cool out of all the group minus (Marvel) Marco who you won't like when he's angry.

"What the hell happened to good ol'Coulsons revenge?"

"I stole it." (Marvel) Historia replied while looking at (SNK) Historia aiming the stolen weapon from a roof

"H-Heavy..."

"You're going to break your back y'know." (Marvel) Historia negotiated.

"Okay dude, if lower your guns...I'll give you...A toilet that can clean your rear-ends! C'mon, its an offer you can't resist!" (Marvel) Eren bribed.

"Shut the fuck up!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Hey! Watch your language young man!" (Marvel) Eren mockingly replied.

"Hey Berti, this is going to turn into a shits storm, can you help us with this?" Asked (Marvel) Mikasa while she aims both of her dual SMG's at the soldiers. (SNK) Mikasa remembers something.

She hands over the shotgun that her counterpart gave to her.

"Its out of ammo, sorry about wasting it..." (Marvel) Mikasa places the shotgun back into her magic satchel.

"That's okay. Guess I turn trigger happy in this universe too..." (SNK) Mikasa turns her head in the back while blushing and smirking.

"Yeah about..."

* * *

20 hours prior.

"Bring it on you little shits!" (SNK) Mikasa fires the shotgun at two 3-meter class titans in their faces. She stabs the first in the stomach with her swords then slices it, she opens her inter-dimensional sisters satchel.

"Ohhhh yessssss~" She pulls out dual Winchester pulse rifles. The trigger-happy solider switches to full-auto on the gun and starts firing at the remaining titans and they explode into a pile of flesh.

"Sawney noooooo!" (SNK) Hanji cried while looking at her dead test subject.

"Whoooo! I have a boner for murder!"

* * *

The avengers try to negotiate with the soldiers but they wouldn't listen.

"I will persuade them" the group turns to (SNK) Armin who is now standing up.

"The rest of you, avoid doing anything that'd make them think your a threat."

(SNK) Armin runs off.

"You've finally shown your true self monster! I'll give the signal!" (SNK) Armin raises both of his hands.

"They aren't an enemy of humanity! We are prepared to share all the information we have!"

"I'm not interested in hearing you plead for your lives! How can I believe you, when he's shown us all what they really are!?"

"If you say they aren't enemies then prove it! If you can't, I'll be forced to eliminate the threats!"

"There is no need for proof!" (SNK) Armin replied.

"The question isn't what we think of them! We saw how they worked, how they fight!"

"What did you say?"

"I'm told that many of you saw them!"

The soldiers look astonished.

"Then you saw each one of them fighting the titans! And you saw how they fight! Weapons that fire endless arrays of energy, metalic wings that could cut through anything and guns that could fire an endless rain of bullets! This means that they can be valuable to us...They can help us!"

The soldiers lower their weapons.

"He's right. Did you see what falcon girl could do?"

Verman looks around as his fellow soldiers begin to agree, paranoia flows through his brain.

"Prepare to attack!"

(Marvel) Mikasa dashes and stops right in front of them and pulls out dual pistols.

"No offense, are you people high?"

"Don't be fooled by his clever lies!"

"The sub-humans intentions are beyond our understanding! They pretend they are helping us but they'll use their weapons when we relied on them the most! We can't let them get away with anything else!"

The soldiers raise their muskets and swords. (Marvel) Eren's mask flips on alongside (Marvel) Levi's, (Marvel) Bertholdt grows into 15 meters while (Marvel) Ymir sharpens her wings and (Marvel) Sasha loads an explosive arrow in her bow.

"You did good, get out of here now!" (Marvel) Levi winced.

"His, get Mikasa 2, Eren 2, and Armin 2 out of here!" (Marvel) Ymir ordered.

"But Ymir-"

"I know, but stupid and reckless defines us not you." She places both of her hands on (Marvel) Historia's shoulders, the blonde agent begins to blush. (Marvel) Ymir embraces the agent, she lets go and (Marvel) Historia nods.

The blonde grabs both (SNK) Mikasa, (SNK) Eren and (SNK) Armin.

"We need to go!" She warned as she drags the three.

"He's scared of thinking..."(SNK) Armin turns his head around to (Marvel) Eren, he nods to him with his faceplate on. (Marvel) Armin lets go of (Marvel) Historia's hand. He places his left hand on his heart and his right in the back.

"I am a soldier! I swore long ago to dedicate my life to the revival of humanity! If that pursuit were to cost me my life, I would be glad! If we use their powers and the forces we still have, we could take back our world! With my final breath before my death, I shall wish humanity's glory,and try to persuade you of their strategic value!"

(Marvel) Mikasa turns around and grabs (Marvel) Armin by his shoulders.

"Enough! You tried your best...The world will need people like you, not us." (SNK) Armin lowers his head.

"Go..."

(Marvel) Mikasa lines up with the avengers and pulls out dual light-machine guns and aims them.

"Y'know your going to be the only that lives right?" (Marvel) Eren asks.

"Wake me when this is over." (Marvel) Mikasa replied.

"Captain Verman, I believe we should consider-"

"Shut up!" He raises his hand for the order. As he bows it down, a hand stops him.

"Enough." Commander Pixis holds his arm.

"As big as you are, you've always been as delicate as a newborn fawn." The soldiers are astonished.

"Do you not see their splendid combat position?"

The avengers and their crazed mutate friend lower their weapons.

"I've just arrived, but my messengers have kept me abreast of the situation. You go command the reinforcements, I think we should listen to them." (Marvel) Mikasa drops her guns.

"I can't believe it...I can't believe it..." (Marvel) Mikasa panted.

"Were going to live...Were going to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee!" She raises both of her arms and drops on her knees.

* * *

Loki looks at the world his test subjects entered in, he was intrieged about these giant beings. Knowing a lot about the skrulls, they would have a good run at this because they are masters of disguise...Now they're going to be bigger than ever.

He closes the watcher and looks over a science facility...A catalyst for the new skrull army.

"Hey your not-" the guard is killed by his spear. The Asgardian looks at the human clones, apparently if you insert any DNA of a certain species, it would be cloned. Now what if you combine a titan and skrull...

Meanwhile

(Marvel) Annie drives home after her job at the daily Bugal. So far, Mr Jameson just wanted more pictures of spider-woman and wanted her to look like a villainess.

"Pfft, let him believe." She snickers.

She gets out of the car and goes to her apartment. The photographer puts away her stuff...She feels like something wrong. She opens her window and notices smoke coming from the nearby science facility.

"My spidey senses...Their tingling!"

(Marvel) Annie unbuttons her shirt...Revealing a dark blue mixed with red suit and a spider symbol on the chest.


	6. Chain reaction!

"Mr Bodt, we need to get you out of here!" warned the S.H.I.E.L.D soldier as his men fend off Loki's henchmen, most of them are full of ammo while others are almost out. In front of the laptop is professor Marco Bodt, he was sent here to inspect the cloning machine. So far, he has downloaded enough data so it can not fall into the wrong hands.

"Just hold on a sec!" The download is complete and Marco picks up his laptop. He tries to keep his cool as him and the security team walk down the halls, stress is the key to unlock the beast. Suddenly the door busts open to reveal Loki, the security team leader aims his rifle only to be killed by the Asgardians magic staff, the soldiers run towards Loki, he raises his staff and a triple jolt of lightning shoots out of it. The lightning shoots to all three soldiers except Marco, the soldiers fall dead as (Marvel) Marco backs away slowly.

"Mr Bodt, the data..."He kindly asks.

"I uh...Can't do that."

"Why exactly?"

"Um...I...Just don't feel like it."

Loki sighs in annoyance. He can't just attack him, he remembered the last time he threatened him and he almost got pulverized because of it.

"Well then Mr Bodt..." He fires his spear at (Marvel) Marco, sending him flying and hitting a bunch of pipes. Loki walks out of the lab with the laptop in hand, suddenly something kicks him down. Loki gets up to see that there is no one there, he readies his staff and it begins to glow again.

"Hey Loki, whats with the horns?" He turns around to see a female figure wearing a dark-blue mixed with red suit and a spider symbol on her chest, she looks similar to his old foe.

She fires another round of webs at him, this time his face.

"Excited to see me?" Loki furiously takes off the webbing to reveal that she has disappeared. He chuckles.

"Arachne.." Loki growled. Loki fires his staff again as (Marvel) Annie dodges the shots, she fires another round web round at him, she jumps off the platform and continues shooting webs, she front flips and kicks Loki in the face.

Loki falls to the ground and vaporizes with the laptop still intact.

"Ah crap, not another illusion!" Just then, the real Loki fire another energy burst at (Marvel) Annie's back. Loki picks up the laptop and grins, a string of webs latch on to the laptop.

"I suggested you should stick to a mac." (Marvel) Annie tugs the web back and catches it. Loki dashes towards the heroin and swings his staff at her head, (Marvel) Annie regains focus after the impact and does a back flip to avoid Loki's attack. She fires another web at his face and she starts punching him, she hits his right cheek then his left. She back flips and hits jaw in the process, Loki regains focus and fires his staff again, (Marvel) Annie dodges the shot by latching on to a pipe. (Marvel) Annie lands on the roof.

"I wonder whats this laptop used for..." The roof explodes as it becomes obvious that Loki will kill anyone or anything to get whats ever in the laptop. She runs as energy blasts split the roof.

* * *

"This doesn't look good..." (Marvel) Jean gets off his motorcycle after seeing some explosions in the facility. The mutant goes inside the facility and notices someone in the rubble.

"Marco!" He runs towards him as the professor gets the rubble off himself. (Marvel) Marco gives off a groan, an angry one.

"Hey dude...I suggest you should run."

"Ah crap not again..." (Marvel) Jean growled, his hands turn into fists and metal claws come out of his knuckles. (Marvel) Marco gets up from the rubble and angrily throws some debris. Muscles begin to grow from his arm as he get up, (Marvel) Marco shuts his eyes...Only for them to open. His eyes are green and he begins to roar.

* * *

(Marvel) Annie fires another web at a pipe and flings it at Loki, Loki shoots the pipe but the smoke disorients his view of the web-slinger. The smoke clears and (Marvel) Annie is gone, Loki looks around his surrounding to locate her. (Marvel) Annie is perched on the side of the building, she shoots another web at him, the web drags her and she punches him the face.

Loki swings his staff knocking (Marvel) Annie down to the ground, he aims his staff at her.

"Give me the laptop!"

"Yeah, this thing has a trojan virus, very dangerous don't cha'think?"

Loki chuckles.

"Dangerous indeed." As his staff powers up, something crashes through the wall. In the smoke, stands a large hulking figure, his skin is green and his growl is loud enough to wake the dead. Behind him is (Marvel) Jean.

"First you zap me with a staff then hurt a woman...That makes you my new smashing bag!" Hulk/Marco roared. Loki summons up an army of hard-textured clones of himself.

"Okay, its party time..."(Marvel) Jean growled, he readies his claws.

"I'm seeing one, t-"

"Forget the numbers!" Hulk/Marco charges at the clones, he grabs one and slams it on the ground then throws it at an incoming group. Another runs towards him but it is punched by Hulk/Marco. The beast roars in fury as more start running towards him, Hulk/Marco raises his fists and crashes them to the ground, the ripple sends the the clones flying.

(Marvel) Jean impales the clones midair, he then uses the clone as a shield and charges at the rest of them. (Marvel) Jean slams the row of clones and leaps and aims his claws at the next batch. The claws pierce the clone, another clone runs towards him, (Marvel) Jean flips over the clone and impales him. More clones run towards the mutant and (Marvel) Jean charges towards them, (Marvel) Jean uppercuts one while another is impaled. (Marvel) Jean lunges to the next one and stabs him.

(Marvel) Annie searches the area for Loki but a group of clones surround her.

"C'mon guys, were all friends here...heh, heh..." The clones glare at her, she fires a web at the first clone and swings him at the others and sending them flying.

(Marvel) Jean checks the bodies but non of them are the real Loki.

"Hey Annie, what was in that laptop anyway?"

(Marvel) Annie shrugs.

"Dunno, beats me." Hulk/Marco turns to the two.

"It contained every secret containing super-villains. That puny bug must be thinking of something..." He growled as the thoughts of what Loki will do.

A swarm of helicopters surround the three hero's. S.H.I.E.L.D agents get off the helicopters via ropes, a VTOL land in front of them. The hatch opens to reveal a man wearing a star-spangled banner suit and a helmet attached to his back, the second wore a black trench coat, one-eye and is of African-American descent.

"Director Fury." (Marvel) Annie saluted.

"Reiner." (Marvel) Jean nods to the super-soldier.

"Long time no see Kirsch." (Marvel) Reiner shakes his hand and smiles.

"At least they're not shooting at me..." Hulk/Marco growled.

"We got a situation..."

* * *

Back at the SNK universe

(SNK) Eren still hasn't woken up from his titan form and the people are deciding to kill him in his sleep. Of course (SNK) Mikasa would defend him alongside (Marvel) Mikasa who instigated violence that is beyond their wildest imaginations. The avengers in their normal clothing wait for him to wake up in his room

"Wait! I got an idea!" She pulls out her Iphone that has a deadpool case on it and puts on careless whisper. (Marvel) Mikasa takes off her equipment and seductfully gets on (SNK) Eren. (Marvel) Historia in her Captain America pajamas pulls out her phone.

"I am soooooo posting this on facebook...Maybe make this a vine." The agent commented. (Marvel) Eren began to have a nosebleed while (Marvel) Levi snickers causing the billionaire to slap him in the back of the head.

"Eren..." She loosens her shirt.

"Ohhhhhh, Ereeen! Time to wake up!"

She slaps him.

"Rise and shine stubby!"

The avengers stare at the mercenary.

"Wake up!" (Marvel) Mikasa slaps him again.

"Up and at em!"

She continues to slap him while the group restrains (SNK) Mikasa who is giving the death glare.

"Fine then..."

"THAT'S for the clown jokes!"

"THAT'S for never calling just to say hi! I wrote my number on your TV!"

"THAT'S because I get aroused while slapping people! Hell, everything arouses me...Even me!" (SNK) Mikasa blushes heavily.

"THAT'S for all the furry midgets in the world!"

"THAT'S because I feel like it!"

"WHY-"

"WON'T-"

"YOU-"

"WAKE-"

"UP!"

"WAKE UP!"

"THAT'S because the author wants to see more of me being awesome by slapping you!"

"THAT'S because I like slapping fleshy things with my hand!"

"THAT'S for being in more movies than me! Seriously, why do you always have to hog all the spotlight to the point my movie gets moved up to phase 5! They should seriously make my move part of phase 2! Star captain would agree of a Poolkasa movie! Maybe a video game! Mr I underate every character!"

"THAT'S for making me love you!" Her voice is almost sounds like she is about to cry.

"THAT'S for making me hate you!" It turns into a more angry tone.

"THAT'S for not making me an armor! Hey author, wanna make that a foreshadowing!" Hmmm, better come up with a design.

"THAT'S for always working late!"

"THAT'S for being short!"

"THAT'S for shooting me in the heart! Literally!"

"THAT'S for never taking my advice when Loki planted a bomb on my ass!"

"THAT'S for being the worst wingman in bromance history!"

"THAT'S because the author ran out of jokes and is coming with funny reasons!"

"THAT'S for all the hot OC guys/girls that always fall in love with you! Hey call me~"

"THAT'S for being a total douche!"  
"THAT'S for never washing the dishes!"

"THAT'S was for last years white elephant gift! Who wants a white elephant!?"

"And finally!"

"THAT'S because this whole set up added five minutes of BONUS lines in the most awesomest fanfic ever devised by man or mutant!"

(Marvel) Mikasa gets up.

"I guess he's not waking up."

(SNK) Eren begins to groan and he gets up to see that his face is full of slap marks.

"Two Mikasa's? What is this, an illusion or a dream induced coma!?" (Marvel) Eren approaches before he could punch (Marvel) Mikasa.

"Hey dude-" He is punched in the face.

"Who are you! Where am I!? Answer now!"

(Marvel) Eren wipes off the blood from his nose, his counterpart looks in shock at the arc reactor on (Marvel) Eren's chest.

"Your in the base and this might sound unbelievable but-"

(Marvel) Mikasa steps in front of (Marvel) Eren.

"Were counterparts from a different dimension! You see, this guys is a billionaire, philanthropist and all about superhero/super douche who wouldn't give me an armor, the other is a food addict and the greatest maskwoman who had ever lived, a pilot who has metal wings and is a bit of a bitch and finally a nerdy yet super cute and badass S. .L.D agent."

(SNK) Eren stares in shock.

"Faint I shoot you in the dick." A group of soldiers enter the room.

"We are holding you guys for trial and Eren for treason." The group stood still in shock.

"Why!?" blared (Marvel) Levi.

"For wall vandalism." The group turns to (SNK) Mikasa. The mercenary looks at her surroundings.

"What? I was little.

Wall

On the wall written in large fat letters that are the same height as the colossal titan written on the walls is a large text reading "Suck it titans! BTW, Mikasa Ackerman totally didn't write this."Next to it is a splatter art images of the Avengers and their counterpart. On the left side is (Marvel) Eren readying his repuslors, (Marvel) Sasha aiming her bow, (Marvel) Historia on a phone and wielding her Coulson's revenge with one hand, (Marvel) Levi aiming both of his miniguns, (Marvel) Bertholdt riding a winged ant, (Marvel) Reiner in defensive position with his shield, (Marvel) Marco adjusting his glasses while the sillhouete of his Hulk persona is behind him roaring, (SNK) Annie shooting her webs and near the entrance is (Marvel) Mikasa and (SNK) Mikasa bumping fists together, their counterparts are on the right side of the wall, including (SNK) Mikasa

* * *

In the military court, the jury stand in their current position while the crowd looks at (SNK) Eren and (Marvel) Mikasa now restrained.

"All this time we were below the military court?" Questioned (SNK) Eren. Among the crowd is the Avengers with huge glares in their eyes.

"What a twist!" (SNK) Eren growls at (Marvel) Mikasa.

"Step forward." The men poke their guns at the two's backs.

The two step forward.

"Kneel there!" (SNK) Eren kneels in the center alongside (Marvel) Mikasa.

"I've seen enough-" A soldier points the musket at her.

"Alright, jeez!" A pole is placed were their cuffs are, rendering them unable to more.

"What's with this line-up?"

"What are they even judging here?"

(SNK) Eren looks at among the soldiers, (SNK) Armin and (SNK) Mikasa are among them. He gives a shocked expression.

"You guys..." A door is heard opening.

"Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I think I should be the one to be on court..." (Marvel) Mikasa looks down sorrowfully, she's going to risk her childhood friends life.

The judge takes off his jacket and sit on the chair.

"Well then, let us begin." He stated.

"Eren Jaeger and...Mikasa Ackerman, yes? You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good and Mikasa Ackerman, you are an insane mercenary that has both a lust for money and...Tacos and chimichunga's?"

"Are those correct?"

"Yes, sir." (SNK) Eren responds.

"Yep, all correct." (Marvel) Mikasa has a smug look on her face.

"This is an exceptional situation. This tribunal will be held under military, not civilian law. The final decision rests entirely in my hands. Your fate will be decided here."

(SNK) Armin looks in worry and turns to his friend.

"Do you have any objections?"

"N-"

"Okay! Whatever punishment he gets, I'll take his place!" (SNK) Eren turns to (Marvel) Mikasa who has a serious look on her face. She remembered that she has a healing factor

"Sure, but that won't save your team." The mercenary gasps.

"But I do admire your nobility and devotion to your comrades and the public. I will be direct to both of you."

"As anticipated, concealing your existence is impossible. We must make your existence public in some form, or a threat to humanity other than titans may arise. Observing the actions in Trost, you dub your team as 'Avengers' right?"

"Yes." (Marvel) Mikasa replied.

"What I will decide today is which force will have custody of you."

"The military police or the survey corps?"

"Then I ask the military police for their proposal."

"Yes, sir." The commander of the military police gets up.

"Nile Dawk, will present my proposal."

Nile gets up from his seat.

"After a thorough investigation of Eren's body and every weapon of the Avengers, we believe that Eren should be eliminated and the Avengers...exiled." The crowd gasps.

"It's certainly true that his titan power overcame our previous peril alongside with the help and combined might of the members. However, his existence and there's threatens to spark a civil war. So we ask him to die for humanity's sake while the Avengers will have to leave, leaving behind all the information he can."

(SNK) Eren shudders.

"I'll take you place."

"There's no need for that!" Next to the soldier is pastor Nick.

"They are an invasive pest! They have deceived the walls that embody God's wisdom! They must be killed at one!" The pastor angrily blared.

"No offense, we could kick your ass! Yo other me, how much can you bet?" (SNK) Mikasa stands stern while the other soldiers look at her.

"We'll hear the Survey Corps proposal next."

"Yes, sir." Erwin replied.

"I, 13th commander of the survey corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal. We would welcome Eren as an official member of our forces and our inter-dimensional guests our allies. We will use their technology and powers to retake Wall Maria, that is all."

"That is all?" The judge asks.

"Yes, sir. With their power, we could take back wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be."

"I see...And where you plan this mission? Pixis, the Trost wall has been completely sealed, correct?"

"Yes, it can never be opened again."

"We would like to set out from Karanes, in the east. From there, we will proceed to Zhingshina. We will eliminate the route as we go."

"Wait a minute!" A civilian interrupted.

"Should we seal all the wall gates once and for all? The colossal titan can only destroy the gates. If we can strengthen them, we needn't endure further attacks!"

"Shut up, merchant dog!"

With their power, we can return to wall Maria!"

"We can no longer indulge your delusions of grandeur!"

"You talk a lot pig." (SNK) Levi bluntly replied.

"Ooooo, another big idiot we should kill, where's his number and house, I'll slice his head off and shove the Recon corps flag up his ass then place it on a float and parade around the districts with Levi driving the float." The mercenary mocked.

"He isn't just a titan, he is intellegent and is very cunning." (SNK) Eren angrily corrected.

"Oh come one, I could just get a rocket launcher and fire it at his face while Sasha shoots an explosive round and Levi and Reiss combine their firepower at it while your counterpart and I will shoot its weakpoint."

"You are a fool and shouldn't be called Mikasa."

"Ouch...Whatever bro, get on my level. Yolo bitch, swa-"

"Enough, where is your proof that the titans will wait while we seal the gates? The 'we' you speak of are only those you wish to protect your friends who help you with your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of pigs." (SNK) Levi replied.

"We just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates-"

"Silence!" Pastor intervened.

"Impious traitor! Mere humans-"

"Boooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggg!" The crowd looks at (Marvel) Mikasa.

"Look, after all the shit we pulled off. How can you guys not trust us? Or him? Aren't we all like monsters ourselves? Have you all had enough of taking the hard way and play by the get screwed over by giant stupid naked people book? Well I say, rip the shit out of the book and use it as toilet paper! Its like a game and you all are loosing it, so the best thing you have to do...is cheat." The crowd falls silent to (Marvel) Mikasa's speech.

"Jaeger and Ackerman, I wish to confirm something. Can bot of you use you powers for the benefit of humanity?"

"Yes we can!" (SNK) Eren replied.

"But the report from Trost says that Mikasa killed a traders bodyguard with an unidentified weapon that shot multiple bullets in one shot. Another Mikasa Ackerman was in the scene."

"Yes, sir." (SNK) Mikasa gets up.

"Is it true that your counterpart murdered a civilian." (SNK) Mikasa looks at (Marvel) Mikasa, (Marvel) Mikasa smiles warmly and nods.

(SNK) Rico and (SNK) Armin look at her. She looks at her for a moment.

_Lying won't help her out of this, but...She's like my second sister. What is this face she's making, does she want to die like this? Making a friend? What are your plans..._

"Yes, its true." The crowd gasps.

"But the trader had a cravan blocking the entrance, he refused to let the people in. My counterpart attempted to negotiate but he refused, the moment I got there, he spouted insults at us. I tried to move him by force but his bodyguards got in the way, my counterpart shot the one in the right causing his upperpart of his head to get blown off and the second got too close so she punched him."

"How about Eren?"

"He saved my life in titan form. I would like these facts to be considered, as well."

"I object." Nile gets up.

"I believe these comments are greatly colored by her personal feelings. At an early age, our Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents, and was taken in by the Jaeger household. Our investigation revealed a surprising fact about the underlying events. At age nine, Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman killed three robbers who tried to kidnap her. Even if it was self-defense, I must question their fundemental humanity. Is it right to entrust humanity's fate, resources, and lives to them?"

"That's right!"

"There both deranged!"

"So is our Mikasa...Do we know she's human!?"

"We should dissect her just to be sa-"

"Enough!" (Marvel) Mikasa roared.

"Judge, I want the guards to shoot me..."

"Is she crazy!?"

The judges raises his eyebrow.

"But there is no verdict-"

"JUST...Shoot me."

The soldiers aim their muskets at (Marvel) Mikasa's head.

"What? Afraid? Just to mess with you~"

"Puss, puss, puss, puss, puss, pa, pa, pussssy, pa, pussy, pusssssy." A bullet goes through her head and the second hits her jaw.

"No...I failed you..."(SNK) Mikasa is on the verge of tears. The mercenary slowly turns her head to the soldiers, the wounds regenerate and it gave off a steam similar to the titans.

"What the hell!?" The soldier panics.

"You all are wrong, instead of going with the flow you just assume!? You all have never seen a titan! You are risking a major advantage at this and you all are panicking!? What the hell? All of you maybe just afraid of something new...You just need to get used to it." (Marvel) Mikasa spits out a bullet.

"Sir, while the powers of Eren are unknown at the moment, we could use the avengers as the tactical advantage over the titans...With Levi's squad as their liasons and embark on a journey outside of the walls."

The judge pauses.

"Then my decision has been made...The avengers stay and Eren lives.

(Marvel) Eren flips over a table in joy and runs past the crowd. The cuffs are then loose from (Marvel) Mikasa wrists, (Marvel) Eren embraces his childhood friend.

"Eren..."

"Its okay Mikasa..." (Marvel) Eren feels tears on his shoulders as the mercenary tightens her grip on his shirt.

"I should've came back..." She starts to silently cry.

* * *

"Well, we don't have to sleep underneath trees!" (Marvel) Mikasa reads her favorite manga: Bible black, her favorite manga when she's drunk. The mercenary falls asleep.

* * *

Years ago, Africa

Mikasa shudders in the plane, she looks at Lady Deathstrike, Domino, Omega Red, Sabertooth, Wraith, Saber-tooth, and Wolverine. Th team is lead by General Stryker in a mission to Wakunda. She feels like she's going to throw up even though she has a healing factor, she doesn't want to mess up her AK-47. She is wearing cargo pants with a pistol holstered on to it, a red sleeveless shirt and her two katana's sheaths holstered on her back.

"Alright, this is a snatch and grab mission. We need to find out where they found adamantium from."

Over viewing the village is Stryker and Wolverine.

"You in position Saber-tooth?"

"Always ready..."The radio responded. Saber-tooth attack a group of soldiers alongside Lady Deathstrike, Wraith teleports in between two men and stabs their necks with his knives, Omega red grabs two soldiers from the water while Domino gives sniper support.

A group soldiers run out, the first one goes a head. Mikasa stabs him in the chest with her katana, another aims his rifle but Mikasa slices his throat. She spots the retreating soldier, Mikasa throws her katana and it stabs the soldier in the back. She pots another hut and aims her AK-47, she enters it and in front of her a woman wielding a shotgun with her children cowering in fear.

That's when she realized.

"(Are they hurt?)"

The woman shakes her head. Mikasa hands a flask and some food, she begins to help the woman.

"(Thank you)" Mikasa nods her head.

"(Sometimes orders are just words.)" Mikasa replies. The family leaves the hut and Mikasa gets out and sighs.

"Your were always the weak one, weren't you?" Mikasa turns to see Lady Deathstrike.

"D-Deathstrike, look s-she...Well..." DeathStrike walks towards her ignoring her lies.

"We got into a struggle a-and she-" She slashes her cheek and the rookie falls to the ground.

"You don't belong to this team." Mikasa hiccups and begins to sniff. She hides her crying face as DeathStrike leaves.

"Go join the Avengers you simpleton."

Mikasa begins crying as she pick ups her AK-47 and her face regenerates. A foot walks in front of her and she lifts her head, its Domino.

"Please-" She covers her head in fear.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you." She grabs Mikasa by the hand with her tears still streaming.

Domino wipes off the tears and smiles warmly towards her, Mikasa hugs her and she starts to sniff again.

* * *

Loki looks at the files (Marvel) Marco keeps, he has found the reactivation codes. He installs them inside the head, connected a jumble of wires is the head of Ultron. The heads eyes glow red.

"Systems rebooting."

**So who wants to smack Lady Deathstrike? What do you think of Poolkasa's past? **


	7. Poolkasa begins (Kind of but not really)

Flashback  


It has been a month since the death of his mentor, Hank Pym. (Marvel) Bertholdt decided to carry on his research even though there is no one in charge but him, so far the villains are doing better now but the young assistant can't shake the feeling that something wasn't right at the moment. A vigilante named Yellow jacket has been prowling the streets and killing villains with an unknown pistol. So far the weapon could vaporize them as if they were nothing.

"Mr Pym had a dream, and I seek to carry it on..."He sadly sighed while doing his research on (Marvel) Mikasa. (Marvel) Bertholdt felt pity for the woman, she burned all her records and only went with one name: "The merc with the mouth". (Marvel) Eren told him to take care of her, so far he doesn't know the past between the two.

"I assume ex-lovers." (Marvel) Bertholdt mumbled. But (Marvel) Eren showed concern and compassion, each time they meet her, he breaks that sarcastic, billionaire, playboy personality and would go into great miles just to help her. The only known military record of her was that she was a part of General Stryker's team X program, she was known to use her dual katana's as jet propellers . According to Lady Death-strike's account, (Marvel) Mikasa was the weak simpleton of the team and her moral code always blocked her from objectives.

"Beeeeeerrrrrrrrrtttttttt..." The imprisoned mercenary groaned, while leaning on the wall inside her cell. They captured her after she tried to kill Niki Minaj in the VMA's along with Justin Bieber and many other hated celebrities. Of course they couldn't kill her but Bieber tried and failed, it cost him his mind and his fans. Good thing S.H.I.E.L.D and the avengers managed to catch her before she killed even more people.

"What is it Ackerman?"

"I'm hungry! C'mon, help a girl out! I just need some taco's and chimichunga's!"

"Didn't I give you food already?" The scientist turns to her.

(Marvel) Mikasa remembered the burgers, sushi, and meatloaf she flushed down the toilet.

"They gave me...Salmonellalalalalallanutella?"

The scientist sighs in response. Suddenly, explosions and gunfire are heard outside causing (Marvel) Bertholdt to jump. (Marvel) Bertholdt checks on the cameras, numerous personnel are running while explosions are seen on the engines. (Marvel) Bertholdt picks up his handgun and opens (Marvel) Mikasa's cell, he cuffs her.

"Okay, just stick by my side and-" An explosion interupts his order, the debris knocks out (Marvel) Bertholdt while (Marvel) Mikasa is thrown to the ground. The smoke clears to reveal the infamous Yellow Jacket and he knows what he's here for.

"The gun, now!" Yellow Jacket yelled as he lifts the mercenary. (Marvel) Mikasa smiles at him and spits at his face.

"Fuck you wife beater! I bet Janet would've been glad that she di-" He punches her in the face. Yellow jacket throws her to the ground and kicks (Marvel) Mikasa in the stomach. He grabs the pouch from her and finds his weapon.

"Well then-"

"Stay. Away. From. Her." (Marvel) Eren growled as he aims his replusor blasters at Yellow jacket. Yellow jacket turns to (Marvel) Eren with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't it the pretender to the throne, Eren Jaeger right?" The vigillante mocked.

"Shut up!" (Marvel) Eren yelled.

"You seem to care a lot for a merc." He aims his energy pistol at the billionaire. (Marvel) Eren growls in response and runs towards (Marvel) Mikasa.

Yellow Jacket fires his laser at (Marvel) Eren, (Marvel) Mikasa pushes him out of the way. The injured mercenary raises her head and smiles at her childhood friend, the laser vaporizes her.

"No!" Cried (Marvel) Eren, he fires his replusor blasters at Yellow Jacket. Yellow Jacket flies off while dodging the shots.

"I think I could use a weapon like her..." Yellow Jacket observed.

* * *

Months later, June 2011, New York.

Yellow Jacket flies through the buildings as (Marvel) Eren fired repulsor rounds at him. The vigillante turns around while flying and fires another laser at him, (Marvel) Eren dodges the shot and crashes to a nearby building.

Yellow Jacket smirks and continues flying, suddenly, (Marvel) Annie kicks to him to a another building. Yellow Jacket gets up and pulls out his pistol.

"And She'll say another one-liner." (Marvel) Annie crashes through the window.

"Okay Yellow Jacket, give up! If you don't, you won't be the bee's knees after Eren blasts you."

(Marvel) Eren flies out of the building with (Marvel) Levi and (Marvel) Connie, the billionaire flies ahead in rage.

"What's his problem?" Asks (Marvel) Connie, who is the second human torch.

"Lets just say its personal." (Marvel) Levi replied. Flying in between two buildings is a black-hawk piloted by (Marvel) Ymir, inside is (Marvel) Bertholdt and (Marvel) Historia. The blonde agent inserts a magazine in her M4A1 assault rifle.

(Marvel) Annie fires a web at Yellow Jacket, he responds by shooting it causing the web to disintergrate.

"Once again in a blink of an eye, I'm in control!"

"Impossible!" (Marvel) Annie cried, she runs towards Yellow Jacket as the avengers along with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrive. Yellow Jacket fires a laser at (Marvel) Annie, she disintergrates.

"Arachne!"

"Now you just gave me a good reason to kill you rather than take you into custody!" (Marvel) Eren growled.

Yellow Jacket aims his pistol at the avengers, he starts shaking as they get closer. (Marvel) Bertholdt gets behind a pillar while Yellow Jacket backs up.

"You should've just left me alone! I had it under control!" Yellow Jacket yelled.

"No you didn't! You never did!" Yellow Jacket turns to see (Marvel) Bertholdt.

"Your not Yellow Jacket!" The assistant unveils his mask.

"Your Hank Pym!" The avengers are shocked at the reveal including (Marvel) Eren.

"Hank, you need help!" (Marvel) Eren advised.

"Me? I just shut down your prized team member, you said I wasn't tough enough! Looks like I'm tougher than all of you!" (Marvel) Connie's hand light up while (Marvel) Levi, (Marvel) Eren and (Marvel) Historia aim their weapons at him.

"Don't even dare! I mean it...None of you could stop me!"

"You can't shoot all of us at one Hank." (Marvel) Historia said in a calmly yet concerned voice. (Marvel) Bertholdt gets in the way.

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" (Marvel) Bertholdt

"Just stop it Hank! I know how you felt about Janet and I would do anything to keep her memory alive but she wouldn't approve of this!" Hank growls in response.

"Hank Pym is dead and don't ever dare say her name again..." Hank aims his pistol at (Marvel) Bertholdt.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Yellow Jacket..." (Marvel) Eren fires his repulsor blaster while Hank does the same, the shot combine together.

The avengers wake up in a prison facility similar to the one in the heli-carrier.

"Look what you did! Idiots!"

"What did we do?! You killed Annie!" (Marvel) Connie replied to the fallen avenger.

"Actually guys..." The five turn to see (Marvel) Annie walking towards them.

"I'm still in one peace." (Marvel) Bertholdt runs towards and embrace, the web-slinger lifts her mask a little revealing only the mouth and kisses (Marvel) Betholdt in the lip.

"I didn't kill anyone. My pistol places objects directly into my new micro-prison, the one we are now trapped in because of people." Hank explained.

"You mean were stuck in your gun?" (Marvel) Connie asks.

(Marvel) Levi observes the cells, each villain is restrained to some-type of electric restraint.

"Venom, Green Goblin, King Cobra, Bush-master, Rattler..." (Marvel) Levi turns to see more cells.

"Omega Red, Lady Death-strike, Saber-tooth, Magneto, Mr Sinister, Arclight, Vertigo, Block-buster, Death-matter, Anaconda, Constirctor, Abomination and Carnage...Mikasa!" (Marvel) Levi observed.

In her cell is (Marvel) Mikasa, there are bruises all over her body and what appears to be tears on her face along with bandages on her arms. (Marvel) Eren fires the locks and the cell slides open. (Marvel) Mikasa's hands turn into fists.

"That's not the taco-loving idiot you used to know..." (Marvel) Levi grabs him by the shirt.

"What did you do to her!?"

" I shut her up. I made her the perfect weapon of justice. Weapon X, mark 6."

(Marvel) Mikasa's eyes being to glow red, she shoots a steady stream of energy out of them causing (Marvel) Eren to dodge the lasers. She breaks loose of the restraints and walks out of her cell.

"Kill them." Hank ordered.

Long swords appear out of her arm. (Marvel) Mikasa twirls them while running towards (Marvel) Eren, she tries to swing her right blade at him but he catches it. She tilts her head in response, she then swing her right blade to (Marvel) Erens head but he catches it too.

(Marvel) Annie fires a web but (Marvel) Mikasa teleports behind her, (Marvel) Annie swings punch at her but the mutated mercenary dodges it and slide-kicks her, (Marvel) Annie rolls out of the way before (Marvel) Mikasa could stab her with her swords.

(Marvel) Annie kicks her in the face just before she gets up, (Marvel) Mikasa teleports again but this time, in front of (Marvel) Levi and (Marvel) Connie. The two fire at (Marvel) Mikasa engulfing her in fire and bullets. The smoke covers their vision.

"I think we got her!" A beam shoots out of the smoke and almost hits the two. (Marvel) Historia fires her gun but (Marvel) Mikasa absorbs the damage, she grabs her by the neck.

"Stop" (Marvel) Eren pleaded causing her to turn to him. He gets out of his armor and walks towards her.

"It's me you want. Please Mikasa..." She lets go of (Marvel) Historia. The two walk in front of each other.

"I...I forgot to give this to you."

He reveals that he is holding a scarf. (Marvel) Mikasa opens her hand and takes it, she observes the scarf.

"I'm quite sure your going to strange me with that but-"She raises her head, her eyes are full of tears.

"Eren...You didn't forget about me..." (Marvel) Mikasa places her hand on the side of his face, she turns to Hank with a grin on her face.

"Haaaannnnnnkkkkk, buddy! Man, thanks for the laser eyes dude but after what you did, I don't think your on my awesome people list."

"Impossible! The programming was too strong, no one doesn't have the will power to breach it!"

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh, that's what everyone says. Now can you off yourself before I fry and slice you to bits?" Hank runs towards her but she dodges him.

"Can't touch this!" The mercenary walks towards Hank, (Marvel) Mikasa side kicks to the side and flips over behind him while laughing.

"Did you miss me?" She asks in a satrical wolverine-esque voice.

Hank gets up and turns around. The two face each other, eye to eye. Hank dashes towards her but (Marvel) Mikasa dodges, he tries to kick her but he misses too, Hank throws two punches and (Marvel) Mikasa blocks both of them and grabs Hank by the arm and kicks him in the back.

"Check it!" She spreads her arms, bends them and turns her hands sideways then striaghtens them again. (Marvel) Mikasa lowers both them and shifts them to the right.

Hank gets up in rage and lunges at her but the dancing mercenary dodges his attack causing Hank to crash on his head. He runs up from behind, (Marvel) Mikasa ducks her head.

"Set the body to stun!"

Hank gets up again.

"I'm gonna catch ya, I'm gonna catch ya~" She starts to shuffle. The former avenger runs towards her but she backflips and kicks him up in the air.

"Oh whata I tell ya, Oh whata I tell ya~ I'm gonna catch ya, I'm gonna catch ya, uh-huh!" She continues shuffling. Hank lifts his head as (Marvel) Mikasa puts her hands on her hips and shakes them.

"I'm shakin' my booty, I'm shakin' my booty~Oh yeah, shakin' dat-" Hank tries to jump kick her but (Marvel) Mikasa does a split and misses her again. Hank crashes to a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Hmmm..."The mercenary guesses while the avengers devises an escape plan. A light bulb appears on her head.

_Your not thinking of-_

"Shooting my way!? Hell yeah voice inside my head who I never heard before!" She fires her laser eyes, this time uncontrollably causing the recoil to lift her. The gun begins to split apart and explodes, freeing the avengers and Hank.

After they captured Hank, the S.H.I.E.L.D scientists only removed the laser eyes of Mikasa and the sword claws but teleportation ability along with healing facor still remain.

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, present.

"So far Loki's plans are to take over universes with unknown methods at the moment. We believe that one Doctor Victor Von Doom has the answer to it." Nick Fury informed while (Marvel) Annie, (Marvel) Jean, (Marvel) Marco and (Marvel) Reiner look at the screen.

"That where we come in." (Marvel) Reiner informed.

"The strike team will consist of Annie, Jean, Marco and I." The three nod their heads.

"And we won't be doing it alone." The door opens to reveal a man wearing a blue and red uniform along with a helmet that has a mask over it, a woman who has raccoon ears on her head and a raccoon tail on her rear and has silver hair and wears glasses, on her hips are what appear to be pistols/machine guns and she wears the same uniform as the man, next is a muscular green shirtless man who almost has the same hair-style as Levi, and a humanoid-tree.

The mask flips off his mask revealing that he is blonde.

"Erwin Smith, I am the leader of the guardians of the galaxy."

(Marvel) Annie looks at the raccoon woman.

"Oh my God..."

The raccoon woman growls at her.

"Your so adorable!" (Marvel) Annie glomps her on the back.

"Sod off!" She struggles against her but (Marvel) Annie won't get off her.

"Alright, that's it!" She pulls out her pistols and they extend into large machine guns.

"Rico, stand down!"

"You too Annie."

(Marvel) Annie gets off her and (Marvel) Rico puts away her guns.

* * *

(SNK) Eren glared at (Marvel) Eren as the billionaire calmly drank his beer. You could say its jealously but (SNK) Eren is just hiding through saying that he is a coward and should learn how to kill titans through their way. Beside him is (SNK) Mikasa listening to (Marvel) Mikasa's story.

"I used to shoot laser eyes but they burned like a mother-fucker so I told the scientist to remove them. I also lied that it was only my ability so I kept my healing factor and teleportation."

"It would've been useful against the titans though."

(Marvel) Eren loved how the counterparts loved talking to each other but (SNK) Eren just flat-out didn't trust them.

"So, got any girlfriends?" Asked (Marvel) Eren.

"That's a waste of time, I would rather kill titans than do those. Unlike you who's a pathetic rich scum, remove that armor and what are you?"

(Marvel) Eren glares at him and smiles.

"Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, scientist, genius, and all-around badass. What are you?"

(SNK) Eren didn't respond


	8. calm before the storm

So far everyone in recon corps base has been tense about the avengers staying, not only they had to complain about loud music coming (Marvel) Mikasa's ipod but the fact that there is two Eren's, of course they could see the difference between the two, the other is arrogant and slightly stupid while the other is sassy, sarcastic and has a the arc-reactor on his chest. The bad thing is, the two never stop arguing, (SNK) Eren always had a bone to pick on the rich for being "pigs" but fight a former US military/S.H.I.E.L.D agent that has futuristic armor and could rip you apart without them is going a bit too far. (SNK) Levi sighed as he saw the newest member of his squad argue with himself.

"Show me proof that you fought before you took on the suit!" (SNK) Eren growled. (Marvel) Eren calmly drank his coke he stole from (Marvel) Mikasa.

"I would but my medal of honor's and my patches are back at my mansion at Malibu." (SNK) Eren slammed his hand on the table. While Jean and Marco back away real slowly.

"He's no warrior! He's just a rich pig trying to show off his wealth!" (Marvel) Eren tries his best not to grab him and throw him out the window.

_"Little shit thinks I'm a typical weak rich person, too bad he doesn't know I could still kill him without the suit._

"Okay kid, just let me drink my coke in piece before you get to see the reason why I'm the second person you shouldn't piss off right next to my universes Marco." The billionaire replied.

"Then prove it." (Marvel) Eren places his drink on the table.

"I don't want to beat up a kid and I know your going to yell at me for calling you a kid but: I'm 28 while your what? 15?"

"I killed a guy y'know!"

"Death isn't something you should brag about you know? I've seen crazier things that you."

"Like-" Something crashes through the window. On the plate is a decapitated (Marvel) Mikasa, (SNK) Eren stands in shock alongside (Marvel) Eren, the head rolls over.

"Sup Eren? Not the other one." (SNK) Eren falls over in fear while Jean and Marco look like they are about to throw up.

"Like this one for example." He sighs.

"Hey Eren look!" (Marvel) Eren looks at (Marvel) Mikasa.

"Maria Ushiromiyaaaaaaaaa!" She rolls over while trying to impersonate the anime character.

(Marvel) Eren sighs while picking the decapitated head up.

"What happened this time?"

"Oh yeah, I was practicing some 3DM training and I was all like..."She sways back and fourth.

"Heeeyah! Watsa! Suck it titans!"

"So how did you crash through the window as decapitated head and terrified my angry counterpart who is really annoying yet somehow tolerable."

"Um, the cords got caught on my neck and sliced me off it. My body is about to come here in about like...5 minutes if it could find its way here, so hows your new friend?" (SNK) Eren gets up.

"You people shouldn't be here at all, your just a bunch of idiots who are trying to look good. The recon corps could hold its own weight." The two glare at (SNK) Eren.

"That's like saying you don't trust us." (Marvel) Eren noticed.

"More like 'I'm Eren potaderrrrr and I hate you prepz because you overshadowz my titan shifting formz, I'm soooooo uber L33T!' That's what I hear." (Marvel) Mikasa mocked.

"Just say you don't trust us, we won't go all DPK on you if you say it." (SNK) Eren huffed and left the scene, he opens the door revealing (SNK) Mikasa's decapitated head.

"Heeeey you came back!" (Marvel) Eren walks towards the body and places her on the stump of the neck. (Marvel) Mikasa grabs the two sides of her head and twists it until it makes an organic snapping sound.

"Good as new!" (Marvel) Mikasa stretches her back and flexes.

"So whats his problem?" (Marvel) Mikasa asks.

"Beats me, maybe he's trying to prove I'm weak."

"That's a stereotype which is surprisingly correct, minus you." (Marvel) Eren sighs as his twin walks away angrily.

Meanwhile at the jet.

"Okay, this worked when we entered that what-if universe..." (Marvel) Historia prayed that this would work. Its not like they didn't want to help them but the combined might of their team won't be enough, they needed S.H.I.E.L.D and the rest of the avengers for this, doesn't mean you have more fire power, doesn't mean you don't easily have the upper hand in the fight. Cockyness will lead to everyone's demise.

On the cockpit is a makeshift radio made from a hot-oil lamp mixed with a destroyed television antenna that was given by (Marvel) Mikasa, which was unsurprising because there is actually a section for TV's in her satchel. She gets on the radio hooked up on to it and turns on the loud speaker, the agent prays that shw would get a response.

"Since static can travel through space, maybe it can break through the dimensional barrier." She presses the button.

"This is Histor-" Suddenly (SNK) Ymir hugs her by the back.

"So...About that marriage." (Marvel) Historia pulls out her double-barrel shotgun and aims it underneath (SNK) Ymir's nose.

"Wrong Christa?"

"Yep." (SNK) Ymir slowly backs away from the clearly disturbed agent.

"This is Historia Reiss of S.H.I.E.L.D, does anyone copy?" No response.

"I said this is Historia Reiss of S.H.I.E.L.D..." Still no response.

"I said-" Static is heard.

"We have found converter... It is time to spread the gos-" (Marvel) Historia growled.

"Dammit Richards! I faced giant stupid naked people and I don't think I'm fighting zombies again!"

* * *

In the Marvel Zombies universe

The zombie Reed Richards stared wide-eyed at the transmission, he felt like he had heard this voice from somewhere else. Oh yeah, the girl that almost mowed down the zombie fantastic four with a helicopter and wrench.

"Um...Pizza hut, may I take your order?"

"Yes, I want a hang up special before you infect us."

The transmission cuts off and the signal cannot be traced anymore. The undead man walk towards his team alongside zombie hulk who is eating what left of a dead child.

"So found anything to eat?" zombie iron man asks.

"Nope, wrong number."

* * *

(Marvel) Historia gets put of the jet while other soldiers are looking. One of them wanted to hijack the jet and take it out for a joy ride but most of them were scared that the jet was a flying metal beast that could only be flown by the avengers only. She decides to get out of the base and head towards the rich district, so far the place is crowded with people and she could see why. On each corner are wooden figures that are modeled after each member, on the walls are poster reading "sign up for the survey corps!"with (Marvel) Mikasa pointing towards the viewer.

"Now this is some propaganda." She goes to a shop and picks up a toy version of herself. It's surprisingly accurate to the action figures in the present times, she knew who came up with this.

"Mommy look!" A child points at the agent.

"Its the woman with the fire gun!"

"Now Garcia, it's not polite to point, now apologi-"

"It's okay." (Marvel) Historia kneels on her right leg, she pulls out a pen and a group picture of the team. She signs her signiture on it.

"Here ya go kid." The child looks at the picture in confusion, (Marvel) Historia sways her hair to the side.

"In my world, its called an autograph. They are really important because it shows that you met this person."

"Wow..."

"Now what do you say?"

"Thank you!" The child and the mother leave. The agent smiles and walks off too, while walking, she spots many toys and plays. She stops at the play that shows a man in a (Marvel) Bertholdt costume playfully fighting a man in a titan costume, the women begin to sing while the mock (Marvel) Bertholdt tells the kids about the army, behind him is another man dressed in a titan costume.

"Look out!" The child warned. The mock (Marvel) Bertholdt waves continues waving, the titan man opens his arms wide and opens his mouth, the mock Bertholdt punches him in the face. The agent continues walking and spots another stage, next to each side is a stark solar powered stereo along connected to each one of them is a microphone. On the stage is a giant glass screen.

"I heard we get to see another amazing technology they have!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I've heard its one of those screens where there moving images!"

"That's a load of crap, that's impossible!" (Marvel) Mikasa gets in front of the mic.

"Good morning wall Rose!" The crowd begins to roar in joy.

"Today, we get to see something that was never possible! Moving images!" The crowd is confused, behind the crowd are mulitple projectors stationed on the buildings.

"Your wondering, how is that possible? Well, in our world, anything is possible!"The projectors turn on. The screen shows the S.H.I.E.L.D logo with (Marvel) Mikasa in front of it saying hello, a destroyed city is seen, the camera zooms closer to the city revealing that its deserted, a gaint metal claw stands in front of it. The animation seems to resemble that old avengers earth's mightiest hero's cartoon. The view switches to alien mechs shooting lasers, over viewing the mechs is (Marvel) Eren, a guitar is heard and the avengers logo passes by.

_Our worlds about to break_

A shot of (Marvel) Marco is seen with his eyes green, he screams in fury as he turns into the hulk. A deadpool symbol passes by.

_Tormented and attacked._

_Lost for when we wake._

The scene shows (Marvel) Mikasa who is standing and readies her katana's.

_There's no way to pull back_

(Marvel) Bertholdt puts on his ant-man helmet.

_I was standing on my own_

(Marvel) Eren looks at each members screen and his armor covers his body.

_But now I'm not alone!_

_AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!_

(Marvel) Eren flies out of Jaeger towers and switches to his view, Hulk/Marco smash an alien mech by landing on its head.

_Always we will fight as one_

(Marvel) Eren flies by numerous alien robots firing their guns but (Marvel) Mikasa throws her katana and slices off their weapons.

_Until the battles won!_

The katana flies by switching the scene with (Marvel) Eren firing his repulsor blasters and (Marvel) Historia shooting her Coulson's revenge at a large group

_With Evil on the run!_

Hulk/Marco lifts another Alien robot while (Marvel) Annie fires a web, Hulk/Marco throw the alien robot at its comrades.

_We never come undone!_

(Marvel) Bertholdt grows to 600 feet and stomps another alien robot.

_Assembled we are strong, forever fight as one!_

Another alien robot is seen but it is quickly as (Marvel) Mikasa fires a rocket at its head, (Marvel) Eren flies in front of the screen with the other avengers. They stand tall and they turn black, the camera zooms out and the logo reads "Avengers: Earths mightiest hero's" appears. The video ends and (Marvel) Mikasa goes up stage again.

"I animated it myself!" The crowd begins to cheer at the mercenary, suddenly (Marvel) Historia goes up to (Marvel) Mikasa.

"I think we should get back to the base."

* * *

"So far, the other Eren has teamed up with the special activity team and is on the route heading towards wall Maria, bad part is that its the long way around, I need you universes Eren an Levi to get there and escort them to Maria"

"Yes sir!"

(SNK) Annie over-hears the conversation, the titan-shifter walks outside and looks up into the sky. (SNK) Annie sighs and meets up with (SNK) Reiner and (SNK) Bertholdt.

"Okay here's the pla-" Suddenly, another portal opens up to reveal Loki alongside his Skrull scientists.

"Your test subjects..."


	9. Get some fresh air!

(Marvel) Historia looks at the jet, so far the S.H.I.E.L.D issued V60 jump-hawk can use solar energy as its fuel. The question is, will it be enough to kill a titan? In front of the group is the whole recon corps, (Marvel) Eren checks his suit status, (Marvel) Levi planned a strategy with his counterpart, (Marvel) Mikasa brags about her moped she got from her satchel to (SNK) Mikasa and (SNK) Armin, (Marvel) Ymir is flirting with (SNK) Ymir and (SNK) Sasha is sharing a pizza with (SNK) Sasha. The agent sighs, she finds her counterpart a little bit annoying, she looks over to see (Marvel) Bertholdt cracking his knuckles.

"Everyone ready?" (Marvel) Eren asks, the avengers nod alongside their crazed unofficial team member/ former prisoner.

"Okay then, commander Erwin?" The commander nods in response. The wall gates begin to open, (Marvel) Eren turns on his thrusters alongside (Marvel) Levi who spins his machine guns, (Marvel) Sasha loads an arrow into her bow, (Marvel) Ymir overlooks the area with her wings, (Marvel) Mikasa pulls out dual 50cal sniper rifles and (Marvel) Historia loads a round into her Coulsons revenge pulse rifle. The gate fully opens.

"Today, the recon corps will conduct their first 57th-" (Marvel) Mikasa passes by the commander and turns her moped to full throttle.

"Fuck you Chris Evans and your speech! Bring it on titans!" She holster her sniper rifles and pulls out dual MP7's and begins to fire them in the air while riding her moped.

"Woooooooohooooooo! I'm wasting my ammo, oh joy!"

_Y'know that wasn't Chris Evans right? _

**Who cares! At least we got another role in this fic! **

_But still Chris Evans would make a good commander Erwin for a live-action attack on titan movie. _

"Ehh...That's good. For an English dub, we should put Nolan North as my voice actor!" (Marvel) Mikasa turns around to see the whole recon corps alongside the avengers staring at her. She stops her moped.

"C'mon guys! I wanna shove my sword up their ass!"

(SNK) Erwin sighs.

"Okay, lets just go." The recon corps begin to move with their horses.

"What a freak...And a fool." (SNK) Eren growls, his counterpart smacks him from the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for!?"

"Nothing, there was a fly on the back of your head." (Marvel) Eren flies off. (Marvel) Ymir follows him second and looks at (SNK) Eren.

"Don't say anything bad about her in front of him alright?"

"Hmph, why should I?"

"It must be one like those cliche-tragic love stories..."

(Marvel) Eren catches up to (Marvel) Mikasa as she accelerates her mopeds speed. (Marvel) Eren chuckles and continues to fly as they pass by destroyed buildings and other objects. (Marvel) Ymir lands on another roof overlooking the destroyed district.

"No targ-Wait."

(SNK) Hanji turns to the left and spots a 10-meter class titan.

"Ahead, to the left, a 10 meter class!" A group of soldiers fire their grappling hooks and swoop towards the titan.

"I am very interested in seeing what's inside its stomach..." The first soldier fires a hook on another building and lowers himself, he rises towards the titan. The titan tries to grab him but he dodges the attack and slashes the titans face with his partner slicing the lower base of its neck. As he gets away, he notices that the cut wasn't deep enough.

"Dammit, not deep enough." He growled. The first soldier overlooks the goliath.

"Defend the formation!" The titan tries to grab him again but he quickly outmanuvers the attack causing the titan to hit a building. The recon corps soldiers pass by the titan. (SNK) Sasha gasps in fear.

"Be strong! Leave it to the support team, and keep going!" The recon corps continue to trudge pass the wrecked city. (Marvel) Mikasa parks her moped at a dead end, she pulls out her dual 50cal sniper rifles.

_Exactly how are you going to aim those?_

**Through the power of love and friendship!**

"My thoughts exactly!" She fires both of them but it hits the titan in the crotch instead. She grins as she lowers both of them down, (Marvel) Mikasa looks up to see (Marvel) Eren and (Marvel) Levi fly alongside each other, (Marvel) Eren nods to (Marvel) Levi, the red-white and blue iron man nods in response.

"Cloths line!" The two give each other some space by flying a little bit farther but at the same time in the same angle, (Marvel) Eren fires a wire at (Marvel) Levi, he grabs it. The titan turns to see both of the iron men flying towards him with a wire, the wire gets caught on his neck and it falls to the ground. (Marvel) Sasha uses her 3dm on a building, she aims her bow at the titan as it turns to her.

"I think this tastes better." She snickered, (Marvel) Sasha fires a pepper-spray bow at its face and it groans in complete pain. (Marvel) Historia fires her Coulson's revenge at it while the jet is on auto-pilot, the shot tears off the titans arm. The titan rests at a another building, (Marvel) Ymir fires her dual B23rs at the beast , it swings it single arm at her but she falls backwards while firing them, (Marvel) Ymir turns around and spreads her wings. She flies up and twirls around, slicing the titans face. (Marvel) Bertholdt runs towards the titan and grows to 6000-meters, he lifts the titan and throws it, (Marvel) Eren and (Marvel) Levi fire a missile at the flying titan, the missile latches on to it and the titan explodes.

"Hell yeah!"

(SNK) Eren turns to (SNK) Auroro.

"Sir, can they..." He turns to him.

"Can my classmates beat the titans?"

"Huh? What have you been doing the past month?" The group gets out of the gates.

"Listen, brat...The most crucial part of an expedition is in how you avoid titans-" He accidentally bites his tongue. The man covers his mouth in pain, (Marvel) Mikasa backs up a little and turns towards (SNK) Eren.

"Don't worry dude! I'll keep'em safe for ya, you can count on me!" The recon corps and the avengers are now outside the walls.

"Go into long range scouting formation!" (SNK) Erwin ordered.

"See ya, Armin" (SNK) Reiner parts ways with Armin and Jean.

"If you run into a titan, don't piss your pants!" (SNK) Jean advised.

"Right!"

(Marvel) Eren lowers down to (SNK) Erwin.

"Levi and I will have to keep over-watch on the squad, we'll hit any titan we see."

"Thanks." (Marvel) Levi and (Marvel) Eren fly up, there could overlook the squad alongside (Marvel) Ymir. (Marvel) Mikasa goes with (SNK) Armin, she hands him a Harrison pulse rifle.

The two feel that something isn't up. The blonde begins to worry.

"We'll be alright." A shot is heard and a red flare is seen flying, the two begin to hear shots from (Marvel) Eren and (Marvel) Levi. A red flare signifies a titan, when a flare is spotted by another soldier, the soldier who spotted fires his/her own flare followed by the other. Once the commander see's the flare, he fires a green to show information on where to go. (SNK) Sasha passes by the destroyed houses and passes by a titan, the titan breaks out and begins to pursue her.

"Red...Red...Red smoke..." She loads her flare gun but drops the round.

"Yo me! Over here!" Her counterpart warns her while she is riding on her horse.

"I'll take care of it! Just get out of its way!" (SNK) Sasha screams and diverts her horse out of the titans way right before it could devour her. (Marvel) Sasha stands up on her horse and aims her bow, she fires an arrow, a magnetic wire comes out from its end and attaches on her glove. The wire pulls her straight towards its face, she kicks the titan in the face an flips over it's weak point, (Marvel) Sasha fires a round on the lower base of its neck while on midair, the bow begins to beep. (Marvel) Sasha runs from its back and jumps off the titan. The bow explodes destroying the beast for good, the counterparts look at the smoking decapitated body.

"I'll teach you how to use it next time." (Marvel) Mikasa and (SNK) Armin look at the corpse in victory. They notice black flares coming from the woods.

"Does that mean that someone died?"

"No, a deviant class titan!"

"An artist titan?"

"No, an intelligent titan that ignores human involvement and wants to interrupt the formation!"

"Ohhhh...That's bad right?"

(Marvel) Ymir lowers down and slices the top of its foot, (Marvel) Levi then fires his mini-guns at the deviant titan and totals it.

"Deviant my ass!" (Marvel) Mikasa laughed. The two see another titan running towards them, the titan has a female form.

"Great, another! Hey Lev and birdy, you missed a spot!" (Marvel) Levi and (Marvel) Ymir combine their firepower as they hit the female titan on its back. The skin peels off to reveal that it is adamanitium.

"A robot?"

* * *

Latvaria

(Marvel) Reiner throws his shield at another doom bot while (Marvel) Jean claws one in the face, another aims its rifle but Hulk/Marco lifts the poor robot and throws it. (Marvel) Annie shoots another web towards a building to avoid the flying doom-bots, the doom-bot Hulk/Marco crashes at the flying doom-bots.

"Nuts and bolts!" Another doom-bot fires at (Marvel) Annie, she dodges the shots and fires a string of webs at it, another doom-bot appears from behind her with the web-slinger not knowing, (Marvel) Annie lifts the doom-bot and hurls it towards her attacker from behind. The two doom-bots explode upon collision.

(Marvel) Erwin runs past two doom bots, he switches his pistol to its fire element and fires at both of them, he then jumps on a car and switches his pistol to ice mode and freezes two incoming doom-bots with it. (Marvel) Rico charges at the bots with her jet-pack, she pulls out her dual pistols and starts firing while on midair, the raccoon eared woman extends her weapons barrels and they begin to turn into machine guns, she fires both of them at large number. A doom bot grabs (Marvel) Rico, it kicks off her guns and is about to stab her in the stomach, something appears from behind it.

"I think he want's to introduce himself!" The doom-bot turns to see a giant humanoid tree.

"I am Groot!" Groot grabs the doom-bot and throws it on the ground, he lifts his foot and stomps the robot. (Marvel) Rico cleans her shoulder and picks up her weapons.

"Indeed you are!" Groot smiles and nods towards her. The two begin to fight off the doom-bots.

* * *

**HYDRA Base, unknown designated location.**

Loki looks at the HYRDA soldiers as they train, the red skull agreed in his plans for universal domination. With the recon corps distracted alongside their inter-dimensional counterparts, he has the time to unleash his most deadliest attack, the conquering of different dimensions. With the tesseract bombs, he could open gateways to other worlds and raise an army.

"Sir, my powers are now complete, should I test them out?" He turns to see Ultron, the restored robot has taking a liking to the titans, going as far to request a test subject/personal pet titan named "Sawney" and another "Bean." Ultron then discovered the possibility of being one except with full control with his body.

"Sure." Ultron slices a part of his hand with an adamantium knife, his eyes begin to glow.


End file.
